What a Trip
by Ivy Moonlit Rose
Summary: So, I get grounded and have to clean the basement. I find this hidden door that has stairs. I'm going to be like those baka people in movies and check it out. What a mistake, because now I have no idea where I'm at and I've been kidnapped. What's next?
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I get grounded and have to clean the basement. I find this hidden door that has stairs. I'm going to be like those baka people in movies and check it out. What a mistake, because now I have no idea where I'm at and I've been kidnapped. What's next?**_

_**Romance/Adventure/Humor**_

**Chapter 1**

Finally it is the weekend. No more having to sit through a boring class. Well with the exception of English, because that is my favorite class.

"Dear Weekend, how I have missed you so," I yell out running home from my bus stop.

The sooner I get home, the sooner I can go back to feeding my addiction. Don't worry my precious, I will be home soon. Then we can be together for a long time.

A few moments later I see my brightly painted ugly yellow house. _That house is better looking than you are,_ says the voice of my boyfriend Fukatemono.

"Whatever," I mumble in reply.

I really hate my boyfriend, even if what he says about me is true. Seriously, a guy should not make you feel like a piece of crap. When I see him Monday, I am so breaking up with him. Then yet again, if he calls me tonight like he is supposed to I will do it then.

"I'm home," I call out as I walk into the house and the smell of cookies hits my nose.

"Welcome home," my mom calls out.

I shut the door and drop my backpack. On the table I see that y new book that I ordered has finally arrived. A smile appears on my face, and I jump across the room and over the couch to get to it.

"My precious," I say picking up the book and rubbing my cheek on it. "You're home with mommy now."

The book title is called _The Iron Queen, _by Julie Kagawa is part of the amazing iron fae series. Sitting down on the couch, I open the book. It is time to get lost in another world. I'm not saying my life sucks and that's why I read a lot to get away from it. The truth is completely opposite. My life seems…well not perfect because nothing is actually perfect, but too mundane. I want something new and exciting and that is what reading gives me. Being able to dive into another world and get lost in the adventures.

"Do you want any cookies," my mother asks just before I start reading.

"Maybe after dinner," I reply then start reading.

-**Time skip 2 hours later**-

I'm sitting at the table with my parents. My dad had to pull me away from my book. Literally, he pulled me away. I was so caught up in my reading.

Mother starts placing the food in the middle of the table. My eyes wander in the direction to the living room. Already I am feeling the effects of my withdrawal. My fingers itch to be holding the book in my hands, flipping the pages. I can hear the book calling for me.

"So, Ayano," my dad's voice calls for my attention. I turn and look at him. "Tomorrow your report card will be coming in the mail. I'm expecting good grades."

I only nod in reply. My father expects a lot out of me. He is going to be disappointed though. I don't need to see my report card to know what I got.

"Eat up," my mother says once finished with putting all the food on the table.

I pile up steak, baked potatoes, and salad onto my plate. The food smells delicious. Before I can dig into the food, my father gives me a stern look, his green eyes slightly narrowing at my aqua eyes. Mentally I roll my eyes and hold out me hand. Seriously, I don't like praying unless I absolutely have to. Do I believe in God? Yes, but praying to him isn't going to do anything.

"Ayano, will you do the honors," my father says. It isn't a question, more like a demand. I only nod in reply then start the prayer.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this food. Bless the hands that prepared it. Bless it to our use and us to your service, and make us ever mindful of the needs of others. Through Christ our Lord we pray. Amen."

I let go of my father ad mother's hand and open my eyes. My mother smiles at me and I smile back. My father on the other hand doesn't see so impressed. Whatever, I don't really care. After dinner, I'm running off to feed my addiction again.

After about fifteen minutes, I get seconds on my plate. My mother is happy to see me going for more. She knows my father won't get seconds; he thinks once you eat everything on your first plate then you shouldn't get more. I don't care though because I am totally hungry and loving the food. It's like it melts in your mouth it is so good.

About halfway through my second plate I can feel my father's eyes on me. I look up at him and he is shaking his head. He looks like he is…slightly disgusted.

"Must you really eat like a pig," he asks. "It is disgusting and un-lady like. Back in my day girls ate a lot less than you did. Are you trying to become fat?"

My fork stops midway to my mouth. I can hear my boyfriend's…soon to be ex-boyfriend's voice in my head. _See even your father agrees with me. You eat too damn much. You're so ugly and fat._

"No sir," I reply lowering my fork to my plate.

"Atsushi times have changed," my mother speaks up trying to defend me.

"Maybe so, but she eats more than many girls her age."

"I'm full," I lie, pushing my plate away. "I'm going to go exercise."

_No amount of exercise you do will help you. _Shut up, I yell back at his voice. Pushing myself away from the table I go to my room. I try ignoring the feeling of shame and disgust. No longer do I feel like reading.

Changing out of my school uniform, I change into blue jean shorts and a sleeveless black tank top. Going back to the living room I pull on my running shoes and walk outside. Putting my headphones on, I turn on my mp3 player and start running.

After running for about a little over six kilometers, I head back home. As soon as I'm home I go to the kitchen and get a banana. _You go straight to food like the fat ass you are after you finish exercising. You epically fail at everything._

I throw the banana back and run upstairs to the bathroom. I will show my stupid boyfriend. Turning the water on in the sink, I force myself to throw up. That will show Fukatemono that I don't fail.

I rinse out my mouth and turn the water on. I refuse to look in the mirror and take a shower. Afterwards, I get ready for bed. I don't bother with saying goodnight to my parents. I just go straight to bed. Tomorrow I'll do nothing but read.

**-Time skip to the next day-**

"Ayano," my father's voice yells pulling me out of my book.

Marking my spot with my finger, I close my book. I then proceed to look up at my father. He is standing looking down at me. His eyes narrowed in a glare. In his hands is my report card.

"You only have one A, and that is in English. Why is that when all of your other classes you have an F?"

"Because I like English," I reply.

I am speaking the total truth. In English we actually get to read and other things, which is why I like it so much. In all my other classes, it's all boring stuff that I will never really apply in my life. So, I don't do any of my classwork or homework from those classes and just read my books.

"That is your reason?"

"Yes," I reply, restraining myself from rolling my eyes. I just told him the truth.

"I think it's because of your reading. All you ever do is read. Back when I was younger, we had to do work. Guess what young lady; you're grounded from reading until you can bring these grades up."

"You've got to be kidding me," I say sitting up straighter. I can't have my precious books taken away from me.

"I am not kidding. Also, you are going to go clean the basement. Now hand over the book."

"B-b-but…"

"No buts, hand over that book now."

"Fine," I almost shout while pouting.

I hand him my book keeping myself from glaring at my father. He is out of his mind if he doesn't think I'm not going to find some way to sneak my book back. Books/reading is my drug, my lifeline.

"Now, go and clean the basement."

I walk away stomping my feet. I hope I'm irritating him. Going to my room I grab my small black and purple duffle back. I quickly fill it up with some of my books. Then I leave my room and head to the kitchen. I put in water and soda bottles as well as chips, energy bars and other junk food.

Before I go to the basement I look into the living room. My dad is walking out the front door. That's good that means he is leaving for work. Placing my bag next to the basement door I run upstairs to his bedroom. In his bedroom I search for my _Iron Queen _book. I'm almost finished with it and he tried to take it away from me. Yeah right, totally not happening, so over my dead body.

I find my book…in his sock drawer. Okay, weird place to hide it, but that doesn't matter. I got my book back. I hide it under my shirt and run back out all the way to the basement. I place it in the duffle bag with a huge grin.

"I'm going to go clean the basement," I yell out to my mother who is somewhere in the house.

I make my way down into the basement. Turning the light on I almost shudder seeing all the dust over everything, along with cobwebs. I seriously hope there aren't any spiders or rats down here.

I place down my duffle bag and scan the room. Seriously, this will take all weekend to clean. Might as well start cleaning for a little bit, then after a while I can actually go back to reading.

Hours later I only have a very small portion of the basement done. I'm hungry but refuse to eat. My stupid boyfriend –yes he didn't call at all last night I had asked my mother during breakfast- won't be saying anything to me about my weight.

I lift up a lamp to put it in another pile of lamps. Seriously, I wonder why we have so many lamps down here. I feel something on my hand and ignore it thinking it cobweb or dust. I'll just wipe it off on my black tattered jeans and green spaghetti strap top that kind of look like a mini dress. They are both covered in dust.

Okay, now I'm starting to feel that weird thing on my arm. Putting down the lamp I look down. Oh my Lord, there is a freaking huge spider crawling on me. I scream as I move backwards trying to brush it off.

"Get it off," I scream as if anyone is in the basement with me.

I trip over one of the lamp plugs and go sprawling backward. My back hit something solid. The next thing I know I have a ton of boxes falling down all around me. I cover my head trying to protect myself.

The boxes stop falling and I scream some more quickly standing up. I try brushing off spiders. After about a few minutes of hopping around trying to get spiders off me, I realize there aren't any. Yeah, now I feel like a baka. Seriously though, anyone else would have done the same thing…I hope. You never know of more spiders had fallen on you if you didn't.

Looking around, I see the new mess created because of me. Well, I blame the spider for this mess. Know what forget it, I'm done with cleaning. Turning around, I try to find a way out of the box mess when I see a door. My aqua eyes narrow in confusion. I brush my light coppery brown hair out of my face. I am positive that door wasn't there before. Well, it is time to explore then.

I make my way through the mess over to the door. Opening it up a damp earthy smell assaults my nose. Complete darkness greets me. Okay…so I can be smart and leave now…or I could be like those baka people on movies and explore. I choose option two. Now, time to find a flashlight. Forget that I'll just go upstairs and get it.

I rush upstairs almost knocking into my mom. She catches me while laughing. I grin at her and she smiles back, her blue eyes crinkle up at the corners.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She asks, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"To get a flashlight," I reply.

"Well can it wait until after you eat something?"

"Not really, besides I'm not hungry at this moment of time."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I reply trying to keep my stomach growling.

"Okay, then just stay here and I'll get you the flashlight."

I nod in reply as she walks away. I keep bouncing up and down my feet wanting to know what is behind the door. It takes my mother a few minutes but she finally shows up with what I need.

"Arigato," I say as she hands it to me.

"You be careful," she replies, almost as if she knows what I'm going to do.

I smile then run back down into the basement. I pick up my duffle bag and make my way back to the mysterious door. Turning the flashlight on, I shine it into the room to find a pair of stairs. Well, time be a baka and explore.

I start climbing down the stone stairs. A cold breeze blows by making me shiver. Where the hell did that breeze come from? I wonder how far down this goes. Maybe I should have figured that out before I started walking.

Okay, today must not be my day because once again I have tripped. I go to grab onto a rail only to find out there isn't any. I scream as I start rolling down the stairs. I wince in pain as my body keeps rolling as if it is a sack of potatoes…or a ball.

When I finally stop rolling around like a freaking pinball, I feel…grass and leaves beneath me. Sitting up I open my eyes and look around. I'm at the edge of a forest and not too far away I see a mountain. Okay…that is weird. I wonder if I still have my duffle bag.

Looking around I find it stuck in the tree above me. How in the world did it end up there? Argh, this sucks, now I got to climb the tree. No, forget that, I'll just throw things at it.

Gathering as many sticks and rocks I throw them all at my duffle bag. _You seriously think your fat ass can make that fall. You're too damn fat and lazy to actually climb the tree._

"Shut up you good for nothing punk."

I drop everything as I glare at the tree. Fine, I will climb the stupid tree. It will be a little hard since I have no shoes on but I think I can do it.

I jump a few times until I grab hold of the first bottom branch. Pulling myself up, I pray that it doesn't break. Thankfully it doesn't and I continue onward with my climb. When I reach my duffle bag, the branch I'm standing on snaps. Quickly, I grab my duffle bag as I start falling down screaming.

Some branches break as I fall. Other branches just change my straight down course to 'let's make Ayano a pinball again.' I let out a loud groan when I hit the ground with a thud. Not only do I fall down stone stairs but I also fall out of a tree. I just know I'm going to have bruises.

_Well, if you weren't such a fat ass, none of it would happen. Stop eating so damn much and you might lose weight. It would help if you didn't just sit around and read all day either._

"Fuck you," I yell out.

"Excuse me, un," says a voice from behind me.

I turn to look to see a guy…or chick, sitting on top of a giant white bird that is flying in the air. Holy fudge, I have never seen a bird that big before. The guy…or chick…I'm not sure which because it looks like a chick but they just sounded like a dude…is wearing a black cloak with red clouds. On the ground is some hunched over figure wearing the same thing.

I can't tell what the hunched figure looks like but the…he-she has long blonde hair with a finge covering its left eye. The other eye looks like it is a blue-grey type color outlined in black eyeliner. The other part of his hair is in a high ponytail while the rest isn't. A weird hairstyle, but I'm starting to think the he-she is really a girl with a manly voice.

"What do you think you are doing near the Akatsuki base," asks the thing on the ground in a gruff voice.

Whoa! This is all really weird. How the hell did those stairs bring me here? Now that I think about it, where did those stairs go? I do not like this hunched thing and Blondie.

"No idea," I reply honestly.

"Let's kill her, un," Blondie says.

No, I can't die. Screw this I'm running for it. Getting up I go to take off running. Before I even make a half-step something wraps around my waist. Looking down I see a wooden pointed tail. Okay that is just creepy.

"You are coming with us," the gruff Thing behind me says.

"Let me go," I say squirming around.

Turning around I see…that the tail is coming from the Thing. That is just creepy. Blondie's blue eye glares down at me and I just shudder. This is just freaky, no way are they taking me away.

"Do I need to blow you to smithereens, un?"

"Hell no," I reply still trying to get out from the tail. The tail just tightens around me. I glare down at it hoping it would burst into flames, but I know that it is a futile attempt.

"She may have seen something Deidara. We must take her back so leader can have her interrogated."

So the Thing has educated me on Blondie's name. Wait…what? Take me to their leader to be interrogated? Oh my Lord, are these people criminals, a gang group, or mafia. I need to get away now.

"We should just kill her and be done with it, un."

"Fuck no," I yell trying to punch the tail. Instead I end up hurting myself.

"You are getting on my nerves," the Thing says then throws me into a tree.

Instead of worrying about myself, I worry about my duffle bag with my books. I hold onto it trying to protect it. My back hits the tree hard and I can feel blood from a few scratches. I'm surprised my spine isn't broken.

"What are you doing Sasori-no-danna, un? You said we couldn't kill her, un."

I look up slightly dazed to see the pointed tip of the tail coming at me. Rolling out of the way, I sling my duffle bag onto my shoulder and take off running. No way in all of heaven am I letting them kill me. I like being alive very much. If I had known this was going to happen if I came down those stupid stairs I would have just stayed put. Okay, I'm just kidding myself. I've always wanted adventure and here I got it. This is like right out of the many books I read.

_Run fat ass, run. Oh wait, that's right, I forgot. You're too damn fat to actually run fast or far. Looks like you're going to get killed. This is what you get for eating so damn much._

"Shut the fuck up I'm trying to run for my life," I hiss out.

_Do you actually think your fat ass is going to get far? You fail at life. Just let them end your life now and stop trying to let the inevitable from happening._

I ignore the baka voice of my boyfriend. What does that baka even know? Nothing, there is a chance I can live.

There is a loud boom that goes off in front of me. Flames shoot up in the sky then start spreading out from the shock wave. Holy fudge, I run behind a tree and duck, covering my head. Hot air rushes by me and I pray to God that I live through this.

"It was a futile attempt for you to run," says the Thing right next to my ear.

I scream in surprise and push away from the tree. Something slices my arm and I hiss as a burning sensation starts spreading through it. Within seconds it starts going numb. Suddenly I get hit on the back of my head and my vision starts going black.

"Do you have her Sasori-no-danna, un," is the last thing I hear before I go unconscious.

**That is where I'm ending the first chapter. I want to clear up one thing. Her boyfriend Fukatemono's voice that she hears in her head represents her conscious. Kind of like the voice you hear that tells you what is right and wrong. Ayano's name means my color or my design in case anyone wanted to know. Her boyfriend's name has no meaning.**

**Also, eventually I will put a poll up for this on whom in the Akatsuki all you readers would like Ayano to end up with.**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I own the characters I created and the plot. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and stay tuned for the next update. Until next time. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hey Fat Ass, are you just going to sleep all day? Can you be any lazier? Wake your fat ass up. Don't you want to know if you're still alive or not? Seriously why do I even bother dating you?_

"Shut up," I mumble.

"What…to…her," some mysterious voice says in the background.

_Well what do you know Fat Ass you're alive. Not only that but you're being talked about. Now, you need to find out where you are at. Can you do that or are you too lazy for such a task?_

"Go to Hell," I mumble in reply. I don't care what that prick has to say to me.

"Looks…waking…," says another voice.

_Well looks like they know you're awake now. You can't pretend to be asleep. So what will you do now? Play dumb? Never mind we know what kind of grades you have…failing grades. So playing dumb should be easy for you._

"Go…FUCK YOURSELF," I shout snapping my eyes open.

"Looks like the fucking bitch has a fucking mouth on her," says a man with purple eyes and silver hair slicked back.

Looking around the room I notice that he is wearing the same black with red clouds cloak as everyone else. That is just great. I have been kidnapped by some mafia gang and they will either kill me or use me for ransom. That is just awesome. Please take note of the sarcasm.

"Hidan be silent," says some man that I just ignore to take in my surroundings.

I think I'm in a room…that looks like it belongs to a cave. It is hard to tell since the only source of light is the two candles that the mafia gang has. Not only that, but my arms are all numb. Looking up –because I can't pull my arms down to get some sort of feeling back in them- I notice that my arms are chained to the freaking ceiling.

_Well I must say I'm impressed. They were able to lift your fat ass twenty feet off the ground and chain you up by your wrist. Surprisingly the chain isn't broken. It must have taken all of them to get you up here like that._

"Whatever," I mumble as I look towards the mafia gang.

There are a total of ten people. I already know that Deidara person and the Thing. I think its name is Sasori. There is the dude who swore and his name is…Hidan I believe.

One person has an orange swirly mask face…their name is Lolly for now. Another person is dark skinned wearing a white hood and dark mask covering all but his glowing green eyes. That is freaky but cool…I guess. The other person has dark eyes and hair. His –yes I can tell it is a guy- hair is in some sort of ponytail and his bangs hang near his cheeks framing his face, and if I'm not mistaken those are tear troughs I see.

There are two people standing next to each other. One is a man with orange hair and…I have no clue what his eye color is, but he has a lot of piercings. Man those piercings had to hurt. The other person is a female with blue hair that has a light blue flower in it. Those are the only features of hers I can see, with the exception of the cloak.

There is a tall blue-grey dude human thing that also looks like he is part shark. Oh my Lord, the only way that is possible is if I am sleeping or I'm in a total different world. That is so fudging cool. I'm not being sarcastic this time.

And finally, the last person is…I have no idea what the person…thing is. Half of them is black while the other half is white. They have short green hair with yellow eyes, and is inside of a Venus flytrap type plant.

"Konnichiwa," I say. "I would also wave or shake hands, but as you can see they are kind of busy at the moment being chained."

"Aren't you a fucking smartass," says Hidan.

_Seriously, are you trying to kill yourself Fat Ass? If so then I only give you five minutes max left to live. I'm glad I'm not you._

"Who are you," asks Mr. Piercing.

"Nobody important," I reply quickly.

"That fucking means I can fucking sacrifice her fucking ass to Jashin-sama and no one will fucking care."

"You can do that later if we are unable to get any information out of her," says Mr. Piercing.

"Look I have no idea what the government is up to." The words just start flying out of my mouth. I don't want to die, I'm too young. And maybe I shouldn't be thinking this, but I have so many undiscovered books to read.

"My parents don't work for them. In fact, my mother stays at home. My father is the one who goes out to work and he is the CEO of some big company. A company I don't care about and will gladly hand over to you once I get it. Just please don't kill me."

"What the fuck is a CEO?"

"So you're a merchant," asks Mr. Piercing.

"What is a mere filthy merchant doing near our base," asks the man with the none swirly orange mask. Yeah, the one with green glowing eyes.

"A-a CEO is a chief executive officer of a major company, which happens to be my father. So no, I'm not a merchant or mere filthy merchant. In fact we have lots of money. So if you want to use me for ransoms go right ahead. It might take my father a few days to actually give you the money. He might say something about this being a learning experience. If that happens then my mom will be giving you the money. So, I'm still going to live right?"

"She speaking faster than Tobi," says Shark-Man with a chuckle.

_Well what do you know Fat Ass, you have lived pass five minutes. I give you a small amount of credit. Go ahead and keep rambling on, giving them information so that they can kill you faster. Better yet, keep doing your speed talking; it might amuse them all, long enough to make you stay alive a little longer._

"Shut up," I whisper very quietly to myself. "I don't need to hear your opinion."

"How much money do you have," asks Mr. Green Eyes.

"Lots," I reply with a shrug. "I'm not really sure. I never cared to question."

"Figures," he mumbles in reply.

"What village do you come from?" Mr. Piercing asks.

"Um…I don't come from any village," I reply confused.

"Let's just kill the girl already, un."

"I kind of value my life. So, if you could please spare me, I will do anything you want me to do. Well with the exception of having sex and/or killing someone. That is where I draw the line. Other than that, I will lie, beg, steal, torture, you name it and that is what I'll do."

Those have to be some screwed up morals I have. Whatever, I don't care as long as I live. God, please let me live through this.

"Tobi thinks she could be our maid," says Lolly. You know the one with the swirly orange mask whose name I now know is Tobi.

"She will be nothing if she doesn't tell us which village she is from," Mr. Piercing says.

"I'm from Tokyo…but I live in America."

"What the fuck, I never heard of any fucking Tokyo and America."

I'm starting to think this really isn't a dream any more. If that is the case and this is all real, I'm in a different world. Well, that is just great. Sure, I've always wanted this to happen; but how do I explain about Tokyo and America? Well...here goes nothing.

"Tokyo is the capital city of Japan which happens to be an island in the Pacific Ocean. It belongs to the continent Asia," I say speaking really fast. I tend to speak fast when nervous. Also it seems in life threatening situation.

"Meanwhile, America is a continent and a country. America, also known as the United States of America, is a total of fifty states. People call it the land of the free, because of the rights we have. It is also the place to live the American dream. Which, I'm not really sure what the American dream is, but I think it's about being successful in life and being able to support your family. A lot of immigrants like my family, move to America to have a better life. I don't know what else to tell you. It is a big country with a mixture of so many cultures."

"Interesting," says the guy with the dark hair and eyes.

"Indeed it is very interesting," Mr. Piercing says.

_You keep passing my expectations of how long you'll live Fat Ass. There might be a chance you live after all. Then yet again, one false move and there goes the rest of your life._

Mentally I roll my eyes. Does he really have to voice his opinion? I don't give a damn about it. Baka jerk won't leave me alone.

"I am fucking confused."

"Where you not paying attention you baka," Mr. Green Eyes asks.

"I fucking was she was just speaking to fucking fast."

"So," Mr. Piercing says. "Who sent you here?"

"Nobody, in all honestly I don't live here at all. I got grounded from my father and I had to clean the basement for punishment. Long story short, there was a spider I screamed, knocked over some boxes revealing a door. Behind the door were stone stairs, and I decided to be a baka and checked it out. I tripped and well here I am."

"There is no fucking house for kilometers away. How the fuck did those fucking basement stairs fucking get you here?"

"I would like to know that as well," Mr. Piercing says.

At that moment my stomach decided to growl. I look down at my stomach and glare at it. Then it hits me. How long have I been unconscious? Now that I think of that I'm hungry; but no I can't eat. I must answer the question first.

_What are you going to do Fat Ass? Are you even smart enough to figure a way to live? Once you do are you going to go stuff your face with food?_

Ignoring the prick, I take in a deep breath and give a reply to Mr. Piercing.

"Before I tell you, I would like to have the guarantee that I will have my life intact. Better yet, so you can benefit for letting me live, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I will be your maid like Tobi had stated. I will be your decoy, spy whatever you need me to be with the exceptions that I have stated earlier."

"She agrees with Tobi, so Tobi says we keep her."

"Does offering your fucking self has a fucking practice dummy go with the fucking package of being whatever we fucking need?"

"If I don't die from it, then yes," I reply with a smile. Whoa, I can' believe I smiled at that. It must be because I have a chance at living after all.

_If you actually get to live, then you would be passing my expectations once again. That doesn't mean I won't be expecting you to die anytime soon, because believe me I still think you will._

"Well you fucking heard her; I say we fucking keep her."

"I never said this was open for suggestions," Mr. Piercing says with a slight glare. I have concluded that he is the leader of this mafia gang. "However, I guess we can vote on letting her live or not, but I want a valid reason why."

Well isn't that awesome. I guess I don't get a say in this. Maybe my say in this was my speech. Dear God, you have gotten me this far; I hope you can help me even more.

"If we keep her, we will be spending more money on food and other unnecessary necessities. I have no intentions of spending any more money, so I say we kill her."

"You don't have to worry about feeding me. I can figure out a way to survive in the food department. As for the other necessities, you guys are the mafia so it shouldn't be a problem if I steal anything."

"Whatever, I'm not spending anything on you."

"I say we should keep her," Shark-Man says with a huge grin. "She doesn't seem to be annoying like Tobi and has a cool perky attitude. She's offering to clean up after us and cook; I'm not turning something like that down. Plus, she may even brighten up this gloomy place."

"She ran from us, not once trying to fight back. Smart but also stupid, since it didn't seem to cross her mind that we could have ended her life. Not knowing how strong or weak she is could be a liability to us. For that reason, I think we should end her," the Thing, Sasori, says.

"Killing her would be a waste of time and we would gain nothing," says the guy with dark hair and eyes.

He really needs a name. I think I'm going to call him…Mr. Dark. That is a screwed up name, but what else can I call him? I got nothing. He is stuck with the name Mr. Dark until I learn his real name.

"I say we kill her. If we let her live she could try to escape and give away information about us, un."

I blink my eyes a few times. It never occurred to me to try to escape. Well, that is an option I will think of later.

_That would be a smart thing to do Fat Ass. Do you honestly think you can escape? You're too damn fat and lazy to try something as escape. Just be happy if they let you live and do whatever they say._

"Baka prick shut up," I whisper in a quiet but harsh tone.

"I think we should keep her and let her live," says the white half of Mr. Flytrap. "**Why do that? Let's kill her. I'm sure she tastes good," **says the black half of Mr. Flytrap. Oh Lord, if I die I don't want to be eaten. "She could be helpful. **Not if she's weak.** Then we train her. **It would be a waste of our time. **We won't know if we don't try. **I refuse to try and say we just eat her.**"

"Silence," Mr. Piercing says causing Mr. Flytrap to fall silent.

I'm a little disappointed. Sure, he was discussing with himself if I should live or not, but it was kind of fascinating to watch. Does that make me weird? Insane?

_Yes, Fat Ass it does. Then yet again you talk back to me. If you are just now figuring out you are weird/insane then you have proven my point of how much of a baka you are._

"I want your answer now," Mr. Piercing says.

"Am I guaranteed to live?"

"Your answer will be the determination of whether you live or not," he replies.

"I would say I'm from the future, but I really have no clue what time period this is so that won't be true. The truth is I'm from a different world. At least I think I am. This could also be a dream, but I don't think it is. Man, reality is confusing. So…I get to live right?"

"How is it fucking possible that you're from another fucking world?"

"Don't ask questions that you won't be able to understand the answer," Mr. Green Eyes says.

"Well…I really don't know. I fell down some stairs and ended up here. I can't give you a scientific explanation because I have none."

"You fucking suck."

I only nod my head in reply. His comment doesn't affect my since my boyfriend has told me the same thing before.

"Everyone is dismissed," Mr. Piercing says. "I will call you back when a decision is made."

I watch as each member nods then disappear. The light from the candles goes out and I'm left alone in the dark. My stomach growls again, demanding food, but I ignore it as I close my eyes praying to God that I live. Before I know it, I pass out.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

As time passes I'm either awake or asleep. Nothing ever happens. In fact, I have no way of telling if it is the same day or not. I won't say it has been weeks or months since I last saw the mafia gang, because I would be dead by then. At least, I think I would be I'm not sure how the laws of this world work. Either way, I'm positive I would be dead from dehydration.

I just hope they come back soon, however long it has been, which may be hours or days. My arms are sore…well they would be if I could feel them. They need to hurry up and come up with a decision. If they are going to end my life, they need to be quick about it. If they are going to let me live, then they need to hurry up and get me down from these freaking chains. I would like to feel and have the ability to use my arms.

_Stop your complaining Fat Ass. You should feel lucky that you are even alive._

"Oh, shut up you prick," I reply back. This is probably wrong to do, as some people say it is a sign of insanity. However, aren't we all a little insane? "You would complain too, so don't act like you're all Mr. Macho innocent."

_I don't complain about anything Fat Ass._

"Yes you have."

_Name on incident where I have complained._

"Please, I can name more than one."

_Prove it._

"Okay, that one time when you pulled a muscle during football practice you were complaining about how much it hurt."

_You have got the wrong person. I was not complaining when that happen. I was only stating a fact to you about what happen._

"Yeah right, I remember that day because I was having cramps and you were complaining more than I was. Actually, I wasn't complaining at all because I had to nurse you and your bruised ego."

_Whatever, Fat Ass, I still say I wasn't complaining. And what are you talking about nurse me? You didn't nurse me; your nose was stuck in a book while you were chowing down on a whole box of pizza by yourself._

"My nose was not stuck in a book; I had to put it away because of you. And I offered you some pizza; you were the one who declined it."

"Who the fuck are you fucking talking to?"

My head immediately snaps up. Light greets my eyes and I flinch away until they adjust. The mafia gang has finally come back. Oh Lord, this is it; I'm either going to die or live. If I die that's it for me. My parents won't even know I'm dead. If I live, I practically become their slave, which I kind of offered to them so that's my fault. However, if I do live, I might just be given the chance of an adventure and finding a way to escape and one day get home.

"I was just talking to myself," I reply quickly.

"Sounds like you Zetsu," Shark-Man says with a chuckle. I go to ask who Zetsu is when the question is already answered for me.

"Shut **up.**"

Well, now that is a bit fascinating. At least I know the names of half the mafia gang. Now all I have to do is learn the other half of the names.

"Girl, what is your name," Mr. Piercings asks.

"Ayano," I reply. No way do I plan on giving my full name.

"Is she going to fucking live or not?"

Mr. Piercing glares over at Hidan. The glare seems to have no effect on him. _It sucks being that dude. _I nod, for once agreeing with the voice of my boyfriend.

"Ayano," Mr. Piercing says turning back to look at me. "It has been decided that you will live. By allowing you to live you will do as we tell you, and you are to call me Leader. In addition to allowing you to live, you will have to find a way to feed yourself and to acquire any necessary items you need. You will also be trained by a different individual each week that way you won't be a liability to us. Do you understand?"

"Hai…Leader," I reply. Never in my life have I called anyone leader until now. I don't like it, but I will do what I have to do if it means living.

Mr. Piercing…well Leader I should say, raises his hand up in some sort of sign. My eyes narrow in confusion. He says something and I hear the chains unlock me. Acting quickly, I slightly bend my knees and hold my hands out. I land in a crouch and wince from my palms scraping across the rough surface.

"Konan will show you to your room," Leader says and the woman with blue hair steps forwards. "Rest up because your training starts tomorrow with Kisame."

"Hai Leader," I reply quickly standing up and saluting him. A few of the mafia members chuckles while he just gives me a slight glare. What? I'm only showing respect and… kind of mocking him. "Just one question, who is Kisame?"

"I am," replies Shark-Man with his sharky grin.

I grin back and reply with, "It's nice to meet you." I turn around to all of them with my grin intact and bow. "In fact it's nice to meet all of you and I'm glad to have the privilege to live."

"This girl is a baka. She doesn't even know who we are, un."

"What part of I'm from another world did you not catch?"

"Ha, she fucking got you there Deidara-chan. And you all fucking call me a fucking baka."

"Silence, Konan take her to her room."

"Hai," Konan replies and I walk over to her. I doubt she is or was going to walk over to me.

"The rest of you are dismissed."

"Wait Leader," I say quickly turning to face said person. I just remembered something. "Where is my duffel bag?"

"Your belongings are in your room," he replies.

I nod and turn back to Konan. She leads the way out of the room into…a normal looking hallway. Yes, this place isn't a cave…I think. I would hate to live in a cave. This better be some sort of castle…or mansion, or something normal that people live in.

_Well Fat Ass, you get to live. Aren't you happy? Good luck with training. They're going to see how lazy you are soon and probably kill you then._

"So…" I trail off trying to think of something to say to make the silence go away and to ignore my boyfriend's voice once again.

"You should feel honored," Konan says.

"Um…I-I do."

"You should, most people get killed."

"Well, then I am doubly honored to be alive."

"Be careful of the other Akatsuki members."

"Will do," I reply.

Now I know the name of the mafia gang. Whenever I get back home, I am going to do research on them. Wait…if I'm from another world, will I even be able to find any information on them back home? Probably not, but I'll do it just to see what I come up with.

Silence once again surrounds us, with the exception of my feet hitting the floor. Konan moves very silently, which makes me think of a ghost. She takes me down endless hallways -I feel as if this place is a maze- for what seems like hours. I just keep moving my arms around, which feel like they are being poked with needles now, but that means they are still useable.

We finally come to a stop at a plain wooden door. Konan pulls out a key and unlocks the door. She opens the door and I walk through. There is a small bed pushed into the back corner on the right side of the room. A dresser is at the end of the bed with my duffel bag on top of it. On the other side of the room is a desk with a lit candle and an empty bookshelf next to it. All of it is plain including the walls, and there is dust everywhere. Well, looks like I will be cleaning my new room as well as redecorating it.

"Arigato," I say turning to Konan with a smile.

She only nods in reply and walks away. Closing the door I turn back to my room. I walk over to the closet and open it. Turns out my closet is actually a door that leads to a bathroom. There is a bathtub, toilet, sink, mirror/medicine cabinet, and normal cabinets under the sink. Going over to the cabinets under the sink I open them to find cleaning supplies and a bucket.

Pulling them out, I set them on top of the sink and check to see if the water works. Out comes clean fresh water. Turning the water off, I go to find a broom and other cleaning supplies in what I hope is my closet. Thankfully, it is my closet and inside it is a broom, dustpan, duster and some plain grey looking clothing. Ignoring the clothing, I pull out the cleaning supplies. It is time to start cleaning.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**That is the end of chapter to, I hope everyone enjoyed it. This chapter is a lot longer than I had intended it to be, but I don't think any of you will complain. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this and added to their favorite or alerts.**

**My question for this story: Who do you want Ayano to fall in love with? Until a poll is put up, you can answer in a review/comment/pm. If you don't want to answer now that is okay, just keep this question in mind. You can pick anyone in the Akatsuki except for Pein/Leader and Konan.**

**Anyways, Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I own Ayano and the plot. Once again thanks for reading. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I fall back on my new bed exhausted. Most of my time has been spent cleaning the room. When I finished, I was covered in dust and dirt. I went to the closet and pulled out those gray clothing, which happen to be sweat pants and shirt, and went to the bathroom. It was a quick shower I had taken.

As of now, I flop backwards on my new bed. I let out a sigh of relief. Never in my life have I done so much cleaning. And now that I'm a maid, it is only just going to get worse. I should probably wake up early to find the kitchen.

My stomach growls and I let out a groan. I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten in Lord knows how long. Plus, I just realized, I'm thirsty. Must I really get up? Everything hurts.

"Ayano," I hear…Konan says as she softly knocks on the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," I call out in reply as I slowly sit up in bed.

"The Akatsuki members are getting hungry and would like to have their dinner," she says.

Great, just great, I don't even get any time to rest. With a sigh, I climb out of the bed. This outfit is really making me stuffy. Going into the bathroom, I change back into my other clothes as quickly as possible. I had washed my clothing while I was in the shower. I save some water that way, but now I'm wearing damp clothing. Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it.

"Okay," I say as I walk over to the door and open it. "Can you please show me to the kitchen?"

Konan nods and starts walking. Quickly, I follow after her closing the door behind me. We walk what seems to be forever on my tired muscles. Just like before, I'm the only one making noise with my footsteps.

Before I came here I was never truly aware of my surroundings. How could I be aware when I was always reading? However, I was much attuned to my surroundings. Not once did I ever have to look up from my books while walking through a crowded hallway. I never needed help crossing a street or anything while walking and reading at the same time. What I'm trying to say is, I'm kind of super aware of what is happening around me while never really paying attention to me.

Since this place is new to me though, I make myself memorize every twist and turn, every crack, nook and cranny, every faded color, stains and dirt. When it comes to remembering something like a place, or most of the time a book, I have really amazing memory recall.

After walking around Lord knows how long in silence we come to a stop. Looking around, I notice we are in the...I guess the living room. I have no clue what room it is. There is a large stone like table in the middle of the room. When I say large I mean length and width large. The height of the table looks like it stops just below my knees. On the table are four large candles near each corner, and one large one in the middle. There are two couches near the table; each couch is the color red. There are a few chairs scattered about the room. In one corner there is a tall and long book case with lots of books. Oh yeah, I so know what I'm going to do when I get the chance. In another corner is an even larger bookcase with scrolls. I might give reading the scrolls a chance.

The only other person in the room besides me and Konan is Mr. Dark. He is sitting near the bookcase that has the scrolls. There is a small table next to him, and he has one of the many scrolls open up. He looks up at us for a moment and nods his head. I nod with a grin and wave.

Just because I'm stuck as their maid/slave and kind of had been kidnapped doesn't mean I have to be all sad. Though, they might think I'm a little messed up in the head. Whatever, I have always wanted adventure and stuff like this to happen to me. Now that I have gotten my wish, I shouldn't complain…as long as I get to live.

Mr. Dark turns his attention back to the scroll in front of him. With a shrug I turn to look at Konan. She nods and points to her right. Looking in the direction she points to, I see a doorway that leads to some brightly lit room.

"Arigato," I say to Konan with a grin.

There is a slight twitch in her lips as she nods once again. She starts walking away and I make my way to the brightly lit doorway. Walking through the doorway to the other side, I am greeted by the kitchen. There is a stove off to one side that has cabinets above it and circles around the entire room. On the other side is the fridge. If I keep going straight I will be in front of the sink.

In the middle of the kitchen is a long wooden table surrounded by chairs. In one of those chairs is Mr. Green Eyes counting…money. Next to the stove is Deidara and it looks like he is trying to cook something. However, he is only succeeding in burning whatever it is because I see some smoke.

"If you even think about blowing up the stove," Mr. Green Eyes says without looking up once from his money. "Then I will take away your whole month's pay to get a new one."

"I'm not going to blow it up, un," Deidara says trying to clear away the smoke.

"I'm here to start cooking dinner," I speak up.

Both of them turn to look at me. Kakuzu nods with a slight glare then goes back to counting. Deidara gives me this glare with a sneer on his face.

"About damn time you showed up. Do you even know how to cook, un?"

"Of course I know how to cook," I reply. "My mother taught me. Besides I enjoy food…maybe a little too much."

"Well then start cooking, un."

"Yes sir," I reply saluting him. I hear Mr. Green Eyes cough. He is probably trying to cover up a chuckle.

"Are you mocking me, un?"

"No sir," I reply as I start walking to the cabinets.

"You better not or I'll turn you into art, un."

"She is not to be killed. Leader's orders," Mr. Green Eyes says.

I don't say anything as I start looking through the cabinets to see what food is here. Suddenly, I'm in the mood for hamburgers. A nice big juicy hamburger with bacon, lettuce, cheese, more bacon and…I can't have it. These people aren't going to feed me, and then yet again I told them I would find a way to feed myself. It's a good thing I have some food in my duffle bag.

_Do you honestly think you should be thinking about food? You're not going to lose any weight if you just keep feeding your fat ass. You know, I actually think it is a good thing they are going to train your lazy fat ass. Want to know why? So you can lose some weight and when you come back I won't have to be embarrassed to have you around me, Fat Ass._

I mentally roll my eyes at the prick. Seriously, why did he have to start talking? I was doing so much better without having to hear him.

"Whatever, I got stuff to do, un."

"Then go do them and stop talking," Mr. Green Eyes says as I start pulling out some ingredients.

"Hey chick," I hear Deidara say. I don't bother to turn around; after all, I do have a name and would like to be called that. "Hey I'm talking to you," he says turning me around roughly.

"Ayano," I say with a small glare. "My name is Ayano. A-y-a-n-o, learn to say it because I do not answer to 'hey chick,' or whatever else you might have said."

Before I even have time to blink, Deidara's hits me in the face. My head slightly moves back from the impact. Quickly, I cover my face to keep anymore fist from hitting me.

"You are just a servant. I will call you whatever I please. Next time I won't punch so softly, un."

Punch softly? That was not a soft punch. It freaking hurt and I can taste blood on my lips. I would hate for him to punch me again.

Removing my hands, I glare up at him or her. I still haven't figured out Deidara's gender, but for now I will say that the he-she is a guy. His lips are twisted in a smirk. I get the urge to punch the smirk off his face but restrain myself. It wouldn't do me any good. Besides this is a mafia gang, I don't want to die.

_Then next time Fat Ass, don't be such a smartass. They're not going to treat you like anything that matters. To them, you're a simple nobody that they can get rid of at any moment._

I ignore the jerk even though he does have a point. What the hell have I gotten myself into? I wonder how long I would have to wait until I can try to escape. First I would need to think of a way to escape. This is going to be hard as hell.

"Now, if my dinner comes out horrible, you are going to be wearing it. Do I make myself clear, _Ayano_, un?' The way he says my name comes out as a sneer. I smile at him sweetly and innocently. He glares as if expecting me to do something.

"Like water," I reply. He raises his brown at my reply and I just continue smiling.

"Good, un," he says then moves away from me.

I watch him until he is out of the room. Once he is out of sight, I turn back around to look at the ingredients. Looks like I will be making them some homemade spaghetti.

"Water isn't always clear," I hear Mr. Dark say. I turn around to see him standing in the door way. He then proceeds to walk to the cabinet and pull out a glass cup. "There are times when it is muddy."

"I know," I reply as he moves over to the fridge and makes himself a drink. "It's not my fault he didn't think what I said through."

"Deidara is a baka," Mr. Green Eyes speaks up. I nod in reply turning back to what will eventually be dinner.

"If I were you, I would be careful," I hear Mr. Dark say.

"There is no careful in life," is my response.

There is no reply from Mr. Dark. I look up to see him just staring at me. I slightly shift my feet from the uncomfortable stare. Shifting my feet some more, I grin at him. Heck, if someone wants to stare at me for whatever reason, I shall give them something to stare at.

A moment later he nods his head. Maybe he was thinking about something. He turns and starts walking out of the room. I shake my head a few times as if getting some cobwebs out of my brain. I turn back and continue making dinner for the Akatsuki members. What a weird name for them to have. Akatsuki…red moon…or dawn/daybreak…but it is a cool name for a mafia gang.

Cooking homemade spaghetti is a tedious job. It takes forever to make the pasta and sauce from scratch. A few times some members had come in the kitchen to complain about dinner not being done and that they were hungry. I told them off and to get out of my kitchen. Mr. Green Eyes told me it wasn't my kitchen. In response I told him since I'm cooking it is my kitchen for the time being. He didn't say anything else and I continue cooking.

Now, an hour and a half later, dinner is finally complete. I set the table with plates, silverware –which was hard to find since I mostly found chopsticks- and cups. I place the spaghetti and sauce in the middle of the table along with different pitchers of different drinks.

I walk out of the kitchen into the living room at least that is what I'm calling it. Mr. Dark is sitting in the same place as before. He slightly moves his head and looks at me from the corner of his eyes. I give a smile then turn away as I cup my hands over my mouth.

"DINNER IS DONE," I yell making my voice echo.

"Was that really necessary," I hear Mr. Dark ask.

"Yeah," I reply turning to him with a grin. He is now standing up from his spot. "Got to make sure everyone gets the message."

I get the urge to shuffle my feet as he continues staring at me. Instead, I push the urge aside and turn my grin into a smile. I can keep this staring contest going on all day, not that I will say that out loud.

"Hey Itachi-san," I hear Kisame say. "What are you doing to the girl?"

I turn to look at Kisame. He walks in with Zetsu and Konan. I wave and smile at the three of them. However, I go unnoticed it seems by Zetsu as he argues with himself. Konan nods and walks into the kitchen.

"We're just…having a staring contest," I reply slight unsure. "And now I have lost, dammit"

Kisame laughs and says, "You were going to lose from the very start."

"No I wasn't," I reply crossing my arms.

"You really are from another world," I hear Mr. Dark…I mean Itachi say.

"Of course I am," I reply turning back to face him. Okay, so my dad and I don't have a perfect relationship, but he did teach me that when speaking to someone it is respectful to look them in the eyes. "I wasn't lying about anything I said to everyone."

"Yay dinner is done," Tobi yells running into the room.

"Yep," I reply facing Tobi with a smile. "I'm going to be in the kitchen. I want to know what everyone thinks about the food."

With that said, I walk into said kitchen. I hear them follow behind me. I go and stand near the sink that way I can watch everyone and their expressions. Soon all the other member, except for Leader and Sasori, come into the room.

"It's about fucking time dinner is fucking done," Hidan says as he goes and takes a seat next to Mr. Green Eyes.

Patients, one of my many virtues, keep me at the sink watching as each one starts to eat. My eyes roam from each person, gauging their reactions. Is my food any good or does it suck? I need to know these things. I wish I could eat it to find out myself.

"This is fucking better than what I fucking thought it would be." My lips twitch to form a smile but I keep my cool.

"It's not bad, so it looks like you won't be wearing this after all, un."

"It could improve," Itachi says.

"Yeah right," Kisame says with a grin. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted in my life."

"So you all like it," I ask keeping the hope out of my voice. A chorus of yes greets my ears and I don't fight back my grin.

"Arigato," I say with a bow. "It means a lot to me. Don't worry about the dishes; I'll wash them in the morning. Now I must be off to bed to rest. Enjoy your meal and goodnight."

"Later kiddo," Kisame says as I start walking towards the doorway. I stop and turn to face him.

"I'm an adult so please don't call me kiddo," I say then turn to face the other entire members. "I know I'm just a servant or whatever you wish to call me, but I would be very grateful if you called me by my name."

"What is your fucking name bitch?"

"Baka," Mr. Green Eyes says. I really need to learn his name.

"Tobi remembers her name is Ayano."

Deidara glares at me, but I ignore his glare. Itachi nods his head while continuing to eat. Konan gives a very small almost unnoticeable smile with a nod.

"Alright kiddo," Kisame says in a teasing manner. "I'll call you Ayano."

"Whatever bitch it doesn't really fucking matter to me."

I shrug my shoulders and say, "I'll be going to bed."

I turn around not waiting for anymore replies and start walking out. I walk all the way back to my room. My eyes scanning over everything again to make sure I have it memorized.

When I enter my room, I walk over to my duffle bag and open it. I pull out my book, a water bottle and a small energy bar. I'm going have to make my food last as long as possible until I can find more food.

Walking over to my new bed, I flop down into a sitting position. I remove the wrapper from the energy bar and open my book _Iron Queen_, since I'm almost finished with it. As I'm reading I slowly eat the energy bar and take a few sip of my water.

By the time I finish my book, the wrapper to my energy bar lays lifelessly on the floor. A quarter of my water is gone. With a yawn I close the book and go place it back in my duffle bag. Walking back to the bed, I crawl under the covers and fall asleep with no problem.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

My eyes twitch as I feel something tickle my cheek. I swat my hand around my face and bury myself deeper into my covers. The tickling continues. Getting fed up; I quickly sit up with a glare. However, there is no one in my room.

Something makes a plopping sound. Looking down I see a white spider about the size of the palm of my hand looking up at me. My eyes widen and it lifts one of its legs up and waves up at me. I scream and throw the blankets off me.

Immediately I jump out of bed. When my feet hit the cold stone floor there is a squishing sound. Lifting my foot there is something white that resembles a squish spider that was identical to the one on my blankets. My eyes scan over the room to see more.

I scream and start to run out of my room. My screaming continues as I run down the hallways while trying to get any spiders off me. I don't care if I'm waking anyone up; I am absolutely terrified of spiders.

My screaming continues as I reach the living room. Itachi looks up from a scroll and raises his brow at me. My skin crawls from the thought of more spiders crawling on me.

"Get'em off," I scream trying to wipe the spiders off. "Get them off please!"

"Get what off? What is with the screaming?"

"Tobi heard screaming," I hear Tobi yell and running into the room.

"The spiders please get them off," I start breaking down in tears.

"Ayano-chan there are no spiders on you," Tobi says causing me to turn to look at him.

"Are you sure," I ask still trying to wipe spiders off in case he is lying. The feeling of their legs crawling on me continues to make my skin crawl.

"There are no spiders on you," Itachi says.

"What the fuck is with all the fucking screaming so fucking early in the fucking morning," asks a very pissed off looking Hidan as he walks into the room.

"**We would like to** know the same thing," asks Zetsu walking in right behind Hidan.

"S-s-spiders," is all I manage to choke out.

"Some people are trying to sleep before they have to go on their mission," Mr. Green Eyes says walk into the living room. "Time is money that should not be wasted."

"What are all of you idiots doing now," asks Sasori from behind him.

"Who knows Sasori no danna, un," Deidara says walking in with a smug look.

"Is everything okay," Konan asks as she finally walks into the room.

"Th-th-there are s-s-s-spiders in m-m-my room."

"Tobi didn't know there were spiders living in the house."

"Are you fucking telling use your fucking afraid of small fucking spiders?"

"Th-th-they are th-the size of m-m-my palm," I reply.

"That's because there are no spiders that live in the house," Mr. Green Eyes says.

"So girly is afraid of spiders, un," Deidara says with a smirk. Seeing the smirk on his face angers me.

"What did these spiders look like," Konan asks.

"They were white," I reply.

"What the hell happen," Kisame asks walking into the room with a yawn.

"Deidara you brat," Sasori says. "Did you plant your clay spiders in her room?"

"No, un," he replies with an innocent smirk.

"You jerk," I say narrowing my eyes as I walk over to him.

I give him a right hook to his nose not thinking about the consequences. Deidara pulls way covering his nose. His eyes narrow at me as the smirk is instantly replaced by a scowl.

"Oh, oh, Ayano-chan has made Deidara-sempai mad."

"Haha Deidara-chan got fucking punched by a fucking girl."

"Whoa I'm so glad I didn't miss this," Kisame says with his sharky grin.

"You little wench, un," Deidara says as he goes to reach for me.

Immediately I move out of his reach. An aura of death radiates off him. A small squeak escapes my lips as I hide behind Tobi.

"Don't hide behind Tobi," Tobi says as he flaps his arms around. Tobi then proceeds to move away from me. Well there goes that human shield.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, un."

Deidara lunges for me, and not for the first time that morning I scream. I run away to create some distance between us and hide over near Itachi. He simply shakes his head but doesn't move. Yes, I have accomplished the task of getting a human shield.

"Deidara," Konan says. "That is enough."

"Hey Ayano, smart move," Kisame calls out; I can almost hear the grin in his voice.

I poke my head out from behind Itachi and smile. Deidara's eyes land on me with a deadly glare. I squeak and hide back behind Itachi.

"What is all of this nonsense going on," asks Leader walking into the room. I peak behind Itachi to see a glare on Leader's face.

"The little wench punched me, un," Deidara replies in a growl.

"She simply retaliated from what you did to her," Itachi states. Awe, my human shield is helping me. "Though, she should have kept her anger under control." And now my human shield has disappointed me.

"Shut it Uchiha," Deidara sneers. "No one asked for your words, un."

"Well no one asked to see your girly face," I say moving out from behind Itachi. "What is your gender anyways, he-she?"

"Oh this is fucking funny," Hidan says laughing. "Waking up to fucking screams was totally fucking worth seeing this. Yeah Deidara-chan what is your fucking gender."

"You're all fools," Mr. Green Eyes says shaking his head.

"This is the best morning ever," Kisame says with a chuckle.

"Silence," Leader shouts out. "Ayano, we have sparred you your life. Be more respectful or we will kill you. Deidara what did you do?"

"I say we kill her now like we should have done from the start, un."

"Apparently the brat planted his clay spiders in her room," Sasori says to Leader.

"We have learned she is fucking afraid of fucking spiders," Hidan says with a chuckle. I just know this fact is going to be held over my head.

"Deidara my office now," Leader says. "Ayano, since everyone is awake because of your screaming you can go make breakfast for everyone. When breakfast is completed you will start your training with Kisame."

"Yes sir," I reply.

He glares at Deidara and leaves the room. Deidara turns his deathly glare on me and I just shrug my shoulders not caring. He then turns around and leaves the room following after Leader.

_Well Fat Ass you sure are lucky. I was expecting you to die. Are you trying to get yourself killed? You never acted like this back here at home. Why are you acting so different here?_

"You don't even know the real me," I mumble. Itachi looks over at me with his brow slightly raised. Oops, I think he heard me. Smiling I make my way into the kitchen. "And leave me alone."

In the kitchen the first thing I do is wash the dishes from last night. When that is completed I start making homemade pancakes. While making the pancakes I look through the fridge for eggs –because protein is good to have in the morning- and bacon. The bacon is a lot harder to find, but it was hiding behind the cheese. Oh, I am so making a bacon cheese omelet.

Pulling the cheese out, I go and place all my ingredients on the counter next to the stove. On one burner I cook the pancakes while on the other I cook the bacon. While those two foods cook, I go back to the fridge for milk and butter.

Back at the stove and counter, I mix some eggs, cheese and milk together with salt and pepper. By the time all of the bacon is cooked and I start making the omelets the pancakes are done. With the pancakes done, I turn on the other two burners and start making four omelets at once.

I finish making breakfast after about fifteen minutes. Of course, I ate a pancake and some bacon while making the omelets. I couldn't stop myself. Anyways, I set up the table the exact same way I did last night then walk into the living room where everyone still is.

"Breakfast is done," I say just as Deidara walks into the room.

"Yay, Tobi is happy because the food smells good."

Tobi then proceeds to run into the kitchen. Everyone else walks into the kitchen calmly nodding their heads to me, with the exception of Sasori and Deidara. Sasori instead walks out of the living room to the hallways. Deidara sneers at me and as he walks past me to go into the kitchen, he pushes me roughly into the wall.

Though I want to say something, I just glare at his retreating back into the kitchen. With a huff I walk over to the bookshelf that contains books. My eyes roam across the titles as I let my hand travel across each spine. With a grin, I pull off a random book and head to the couch. Everyone is eating so they won't mind me reading.

The book seems to be a lot different from what I normally read, it is still about adventure. Before I know it I am mentally lost in another world.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I have updated this chapter, yay. It is even longer than the previous chapter. Hmm…I think I'm going to try to push myself as a challenge to make each chapter longer than the last. This was going to be even long, but decided to leave it here. Anyways, I hope your enjoying.**

**Once I bring the poll down for my other story. The poll for this one will go up. The question is: Who do you want Ayano to fall in love with? Your choices will be everyone in the akatsuki with the exception of Leader/Pein and Konan. You can answer in the poll or in a comment/review/pm, but you don't have to answer now.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads this, reviews, adds this to their favorites/alerts. Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I simply own Ayano, any other OCs I create and the plot. Once again thank you and please review. Until next time. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My eyes scan over the pages of _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_. The character Naruto is awesome. The story has my complete attention. So it isn't my fault that I'm completely ignoring what is going on around me. What would make this experience better is some music playing softly in the background. Oh well, I'm content with what I have now.

Okay, I'm not completely content. There is this shaking feeling coming from somewhere. I ignore it as I try to concentrate harder on the book. Reading is my drug and escape no matter where I am at. I won't read unless I'm asleep or something has caught my interest. As of right now that is neither. Gosh, I really wish the shaking would stop…never mind the shaking has stop now.

With the shaking gone, I go back to indulging myself with the book. Well I am about to until I feel something cold and wet hit the top of my head. I gasp and throw the book into the air to keep it safe. Goes to show how much I care about my safety.

"What the hell," I shout as I jump off the couch.

I grab the book before it could hit the ground to get damaged. Holding it away from my drenched body I turn around. Standing behind the couch is Kisame with his signature sharky grin.

"That got your attention," he says. "If that didn't work, I was going to use a spider."

Damn, I should have never run out my room screaming because of the spiders. Everyone is probably going to use my fear against me. Bunch of jerks, then yet again this is the mafia or something like that so I shouldn't be surprised.

"I'm sorry I was enjoying the book," I reply, slightly annoyed. "And you could have gotten my attention without drenching me. You almost got the book wet."

"I was calling your name and shaking you," Kisame replies. "You didn't respond. Now forget the book, it is time for our training."

"Fine," I reply and go place the book back. I'm going to have to finish it some other time. "Where are we training," I ask turning around.

"Training grounds," he replies. "Now follow."

Kisame starts walking away not bothering to see if I follow. Why do people do that? Maybe I should ask…nah, I'll have the answer one day. Sighing, I take off in a small jog to catch up with his retreating form.

My eyes scan over everything as we walk the maze like hallways at a fast pace. I'm thankful for my good memory, and don't bother to mention this to the mafia/Akatsuki. I get the feeling if they knew, I would have someone constantly escorting me with a blindfold on, and I very much enjoy seeing.

Eventually, about five minutes later, we come to a large doorway. I follow Kisame and it leads to a room like arena. I should explain that better. The room is extremely large, as in so large I wouldn't think it's a room if there wasn't a ceiling, a glass ceiling over our heads. It seems to be divided into different terrains. I guess this would be an excellent place to train.

_This should be fun, _Fukatemono says, coming back from whatever short lived vacation he was on. I mentally roll my eyes at him. _I am going to be laughing at all of your failed attempts at training, Fat Ass._

"My name is Ayano," I say under my breath as Kisame leads us about 100 yards or so away from the doorway. "Not Fat Ass, so stop calling me that."

"Our first lesson is going to be about chakra," Kisame says turning to me. "Is there anything you can tell me about it?"

"Uh…it's chakra," I reply with a nervous smile.

"Do you know what chakra is," he asks.

"No, I lack the necessary importance of what chakra is, how it works and what it is used for," I reply and quickly cover my mouth with both hands. Instead of getting mad he chuckles. Slowly, I remove my hands and smile.

"Well kiddo, chakra is used for almost every technique in this world. It is the molding of physical and spiritual energy. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system to any of the 361 chakra points called tenketsu in the body; we then use hand signs to manipulate the chakra to create something like a jutsu or an illusion. This jutsu can be the ability of walking on water and the illusion can be a genjutsu."

"That sounds like a bunch of science crap I'm never going to understand," I say looking at him confused. "Though, if I remember correctly from science class… that sounds like energy. I don't remember what the name of the law is, but it states that energy can't be created or destroyed, but can only be changed into one form or another."

I take a deep breath from talking so fast in one breath. Kisame looks at me with his brow raised. There is a slight look of confusion on his face, but I bet that he would never admit to being confused.

"Uh…wait you people can walk on water," I ask as the rest of his explanation sinks in. "Just like Jesus? And what is a genjutsu?"

"I don't know of this Jesus person," Kisame replies. "Let's just worry about what chakra is and how to use it before we move on to more complicated stuff." Kisame then shakes his head and sighs. I hear him mumble about how Itachi should be here doing this instead of him.

"I'm sorry for using terms from my world," I say not sure what to say. "I'll try not to do that again."

"Go ahead just not around me," Kisame replies. "Go to Itachi or Leader, they probably wouldn't mind hearing about your world and how it works."

"Some other time," I reply with a grin. "I want to get back to training."

I listen intently to every word Kisame says. Even though I soon got bored with all of his explanation about chakra and wish I had one of my books with me to read, I made sure I paid attention. I even stop him a few times to ask questions for my confused brain to comprehend the information overload about chakra. The only time I ever really paid attention to anything in school was in English, so Kisame should feel honored. I feel like I'm back at school though. Plus my eventually-will-be-ex-boyfriend kept making rude comments about me being lazy and a fat ass.

"Oi, I bet the bitch is fucking bored," I hear Hidan yell out, making Kisame stop with his lecture. I send a silent prayer of thanks to Hidan for saving me from my boredom. "I know I'm fucking am after listening to your fucking voice drone on about shit that isn't important."

"It is important to learn all of this," Kisame says glaring at Hidan. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out on a mission with Kakuzu?"

"I wanted to fucking see how the bitch's fucking training is going," Hidan replies crossing his arms and glaring back at Kisame. "And there is no fucking way I'm following that cheap asshole on a stupid fucking bounty mission that he fucking gave to himself."

"Go away, I'm enlightening Ayano about the usage of chakra," Kisame says then rolls his eyes.

"Fucking forget that, she isn't going to fucking remember all of that shit when she fucking ends up into some combat. Instead of fucking telling her just fucking show her and have her fucking learn with hands-on training."

"I never thought I would see the day where I would agree with Hidan," Sasori says walking into the room from behind Hidan.

"Hi," I finally speak up and wave at the two of them to have them completely ignore me.

"I'm training her so I'll do it my way," Kisame says as his hand reaches for the sword handle on his back.

"Hands-on training doesn't sound all that bad," I say. "I heard somewhere that it's easier for the brain to process and other stuff like that."

"It takes a lot of time training with chakra and learning how to mold it," Sasori says; all three men ignoring me completely. "Besides, I don't think it would be a wise choice teaching her about chakra and jutsu. She could try and eventually use this learning experience as a way to escape."

"Humph," I cross my arms over my chest slightly pouting.

Now I finally I understand how other people feel when I ignore them. When I get back home I'll be sure to apologize. Plus, I'm not going to escape right away, that's just too easy for people to understand. If they think I'm too scared to run for my life it can totally play out for me. I probably won't be successful, but that's not going to stop me from trying. Also, this whole chakra and jutsu stuff is confusing and it will take me forever to learn and understand such things. It might be easier to understand if I had grown up in this world, but I didn't and there is no sense in complaining about it.

"I'm not an idiot to teach her high level types of jutsu," Kisame retorts. "Besides, we're not even at that point in the training session."

"Just fucking teach the bitch how to fight. I want to fucking see her fucking punch Deidara again."

"I'll teach her what I want," Kisame growls in reply as Sasori walks out.

Kisame turns to look at me with an aggravated look. I give a small smile to try and cheer him up. Tall, angry people whom resemble a shark are scary. Okay I don't know that for sure, but Kisame sure is giving of this scary will-soon-break-something aura.

Kisame goes back to teaching me about chakra and my smile slowly starts fading. Each time Hidan yawns and says, "boring," Kisame's eye starts twitching. I try to listen to Kisame, but it is very hard with Hidan being a distraction and Fukatemono also talking to me.

_My gosh, this guy is so boring, even more boring than you Fat Ass. I never thought a day like this would come. Seriously, all of this nonsense he is talking about makes no sense. Hey, it could be a good thing for you since you would suck and fail at the physical training part._

"Looks like the fucking bitch zoned you out," Hidan says bringing my attention back to what is happening around me. "I don't fucking blame her. You're a boring fucking teacher."

Kisame stops speaking and slowly turns to Hidan with a smirk. Hidan is just grinning at Kisame like a fool. Does he not feel the aura of I-am-going-to-kill-you radiating off of Kisame like waves? I'm just going to keep quiet and watch all of the soon-to-happen events unfold.

"I'm done hearing you talk," Kisame says as he starts walking towards Hidan who just laughs but takes a couple of steps backwards. "I'll be doing everyone one favor when I do this."

"Fucking do what," Hidan asks as Kisame reaches for the sword handle on his back.

"Kill you," Kisame yells then charges to Hidan, pulling the giant sword mummy off his back.

"Fuck no," Hidan yells then starts running away.

"Get back here so I can shred you to pieces and kill you," Kisame yells chasing after Hidan.

"Never," Hidan yells back in reply. "And you can't kill me I'm immortal!"

"Then why are you running away?"

Hidan's mouth opens and closes for a couple of seconds until he stops running. Kisame grins as he quickly catches up with Hidan. Just as he swings the mummy sword down, Hidan pulls off the three blade scythe off his back and blocks Kisame's attack.

They both start fighting, swinging their weapons at one another. My head slightly tilts to the side as I watch Kisame do something with his hands then starts spitting out water. Well, more like a giant wave of water. Hidan jumps backwards to avoid the wave then start running to get behind Kisame.

_What kind of freaks are these people. Is this witchcraft or something? They're a lot scarier than you look Fat Ass._

"Whatever," I grumble under my breath. "I think it's cool, thought really weird."

_Of course you would think that Fat Ass. You know, it won't be long before they get bored of you and want to get rid of you. I'll laugh when they go to kill you. You're just worthless, fat, and ugly and no one is going to want to._

My hands clench into fist as I look down at myself. Maybe he's right. They just might eventually kill me because of those facts. I don't want to die though. Looking up I see both Kisame and Hidan still engage in their fight. That's fine; I'll just run around this place until I tire myself out.

Turning away from them I start running. I'll show everyone that I can lose the weight. I have to make sure I'm not worthless and that I'm useful. Changing my looks might be a little hard, but eventually I won't be ugly anymore. I don't care if anyone wants me, but I'll make them care enough to not kill me. If they care enough for that, then I can get to live. I'll prove your wrong Fukatemono. Just wait and see.

I run pushing everything out of my mind. I breathe in and out. Inhale and exhale creating a breathing pattern. Inhale, hold, count to four, exhale and repeat. Ignore everything and just continue to run. That's what I do. For how long, I don't know. I heard people call my name but I ignored them. My legs and sides started to hurt, but I push the pain to the back of my mind. I just continue to run around the room, or cut across the room to run across the different terrains.

Finally, after running for so long, my body decides it's time for me to quit. I collapse on the border of the dessert and forest terrains. Slowly, I bring my legs and arms under me and shakily get up. My body starts heaving, but there's nothing for my stomach to empty out. My body seems to realize this and I fall back down face first into the dirt. I clench the dirt in my hands as my body screams in agony. A whimper escapes me since I can no longer ignore the pain.

_This is your own fault Fat Ass. After this, when you start feeling better you're going to fall back into the habit of eating a bunch of food. When I mention it to you, you'll get mad then do a lot of crazy exercises to prove me wrong, but you'll just end up eating again. This is an endless cycle you'll never get out of Fat Ass. Because deep down, when you're not reading to get lost, all those emotions you feel start crawling their way to the surface and you turn to food as comfort. I'm right, so just deal with it Fat Ass._

"No," I quietly moan as tears gather in my eyes. Slowly, I unclench the dirt and turn around, but even that causes pain. "I'll break the cycle."

_Fat Ass, you'll never break the cycle. Face the facts. You'll always suffer and be alone. I'll let you in on a little secret. A secret you've always known but tried to ignore and run away from. I only started to date you because of a dare and then I felt bad for you._

"Lies," I cry out. "I'll break the cycle and you're lying."

_I would never want to be with someone like you. I've told you the reasons why a million times, but you keep ignoring them. Tell me the truth; did you actually plan on breaking up with me? No you didn't, you never were going to, because you are scared of being alone, of no one ever wanting you, of never being good enough so you were going to cling to our relationship no matter how badly I treated you._

"Please stop," I cry digging my nails into the ground.

_Not until you face the truth Fat Ass. Face the damn truth and break. You'll never escape anything. Want to hear another secret? It's the secret you've been blocking out. You know, the secret dealing with your best friend Sahara._

"Shut the fuck up," I yell closing my eyes to try and push his voice away. "Shut up! Lies! I don't want to hear anymore! Just stop! Please stop! No more, just shut up! They're all lies!"

Immediately I become quiet. Closing my eyes and holding my breath, I strain my ears to pick up any sounds. Quietly, I roll over pushing pass the pain to stand up. I plaster a smile onto my face and push away all thoughts, locking them up in a safe in the back of my mind.

As I start to walk my legs almost give out on me. I bite down on my lower lip to keep myself from crying in pain and to keep the smile on my face. I continue walking until someone jumps down in my path. Looking up at the person, I come face to face with Itachi. His eyes are red with three weird black marks.

"Hi," I say as I continue to look him in the eyes. Even though I get the feeling I should look away and be scared, some habits are just hard to break.

"Who were you talking to," he asks.

"No one," I reply removing the smile from my face and shaking my head.

Itachi slightly narrows his eyes. As much as I want to look down, I refuse to let my eyes leave his. He can intimidate me all he wants. I refuse to admit anything.

_You need to start admitting the facts Fat Ass. Stop running away from things. Face the truth. You're going insane and I still have a secret to tell you. I have so much to say until you break._

I clench my hands tightly into fist, digging my nails into my palms until they break skin. He's lying, just all lies. Nothing is true. I refuse to admit anything.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," Itachi says.

"No. One," I reply. "I. won't. REPEAT. Myself."

_Fat Ass, don't get yourself killed yet. As much as I wish to laugh at that fact when it happens, I told you there is more for me to say. Where to begin? Ah, yes, the other secret I was about to tell you._

I shake my head to get rid of his voice. Clenching my jaw I start pulling on my hair. I let the pain that my body is feeling to consume me; anything to get rid of his voice, anything to make it stop.

My knees give out on my and I fall to the ground. A whimper escapes as I continue to pay attention to the pain. I clutch my head between my head and bite down on my lower lip until a feel a trickle of blood. This will pass, it will end, there's nothing to admit.

I look up at Itachi when I see him move. He crouches down looking at me. For just a split second I beg him using my eyes to make it stop. Then just as quickly I look away and glare at the ground. I don't need help I can do this myself.

Taking a deep breath I stand up. I ignore the protest my body screams at me. I push away my boyfriend's voice. I just push it all away as Itachi also stands up. He looks at me for a few seconds then turns around and starts walking.

"Leader wants to see you," he says.

I don't reply and follow behind him. We walk a few minutes and stop when we arrive where I had left Kisame and Hidan. Both of them are still there, but now Leader is with them. I try to plaster a smile on my face, but it quickly leaves seeing the glare on Leader's face.

"Thank you for retrieving her Itachi," Leader says never taking his eyes off me. I stare right back at him. Itachi only nods in reply and moves away from me. My body immediately becomes frozen, waiting for anything dangerous to happen, preparing for the fight-or-flight affect.

"Where have you been," Pein asks, his voice sounding very cold.

"In this room," I reply. Surprisingly my voice isn't shaking, but the fear is evident.

"Doing what? Your name has been called and you didn't show up."

"Gomen," I reply bowing down but still keeping my eyes on Leader. "I was running around for my training."

"Kisame said you suddenly disappeared," he says. I sneak a peek to Kisame. He gulps, so Leader probably doesn't know that Hidan and him were trying to kill each other.

"Gomen if that is what it seemed like," I reply. "I really was just running around the room. I would have told Kisame, but I thought it would be rude if I interrupt the conversation he was having with Hidan."

Leader says nothing to me He turns and glares at Hidan and Kisame. Hidan glares back. Must be nice for him knowing he's immortal so he can disrespect anyone he wants.

"You're supposed to be training her, not having conversations with any of the members," Leader says to Kisame, then turns to face Hidan. "And you should be on a mission with Kakuzu."

"I don't want to fucking go on the stupid fucking bounty missions."

"I don't care, we need the money. Now leave the base and find Kakuzu. When you both come back, you'll be set on a mission to do by yourself."

"This is fucking bullshit," Hidan says as he walks out. "Fucking evil asshole."

"As for the training," Leader says ignoring Hidan's comment. "You can continue tomorrow. Get lunch made for everyone. Afterwards, I'll assign someone to take you to a nearby town. You're going to find a job and help pay for things around here."

"Yes Leader," I reply.

Leader walks out of the room. I stand up straight sighing. Great, I've never had a job before. What kind of work am I supposed to do? I'll just think about it when I have to right now I need to make lunch.

"You lied to Leader," Kisame says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"He doesn't know that," I reply with a very small smile. "Besides, in a way you did have a conversation with Hidan. The conversation just happens to involve some fighting."

"Were you really running," Kisame asks.

"Yes, now what would you two like for lunch," I ask as I start walking out of the training room then stop. "Where again is the kitchen," I ask innocently. Though I still remember the way to the kitchen, I don't think it would be a good idea of letting them know, because they might question things I remember.

"Anything is fine with me," Itachi replies then start walking. I guess he is leading the way, so I start following him with Kisame.

"Some fried shrimp sounds good," Kisame replies. "How long were you running for?"

"Long enough," I reply. "Next training session, can we not do so much talking, or we can do some physical training while you talk to explain things?"

"I'll think about it," Kisame replies.

I nod in reply and once again start looking around making sure everything is correct in my memory. Halfway to the kitchen Kisame takes off to someplace else. I hum under my breath, thinking of songs and books to read so not to listen to Fukatemono. We reach the living room and Itachi points towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Thank you," I say with a slight bow then walk towards the kitchen. I stop in the doorway debating with myself for a few moments. Turning around I look at Itachi. "Myself."

I turn back around and walk into the kitchen. If he's smart enough, he'll figure out what I was talking about. My stomach growls and I ignore it's begging for food and make lunch for everyone that I know is in the base.

Just as I finish cooking lunch, the Akatsuki (Konan, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi and Kisame) walk into the kitchen. I set the plates on the table. When they all sit down I slightly bow to them and walk out. Immediately, I go and sit down on the couch to let my aching body rest before I leave to go and find a job. I'll see if I can get a job that involves a lot of moving. That will help me lose weight. It will all work out, won't have to listen to anymore lies.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Finally, after a long time I have finished this chapter. It was a little hard to write, but once I finally started it became easy. This chapter had started off the way I planned then went into a totally new direction, but I'm happy with it. Since, my college classes will be ending next week I will be updating more frequently.**

**Also, yes Ayano is reading Jiraiya's first book. Let's just say that the book belongs to Nagato and was accidently put with the rest of the books in the living room.**

**The poll for this story is now beginning. Who do you want Ayano to fall in love with? Remember it can be anyone in the Akatsuki, but it can't be Pein or Konan. You can vote in the poll/review/comment/pm.**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki and anything else Naruto related. I won Ayano, any other OCs that I create and the plot. Thank you for reading/reviewing and adding to favorites/alerts. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. I bid you all adieu until next time. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_My eyes scan around the room. The smell of alcohol burns my nose. Music beats loudly throughout the house. People dance…grind (how anyone considers that dancing I'll never know) against one another. Sighing, I maneuver my way around the mass of drunken teenagers. I only came here for Fukatemono and my best friend Sahara._

_I find the party to be a waste of time. Instead of being here I could be back at home enjoying one of my many books. But no, I'm here with a pounding headache while looking for the two responsible having me here._

"_Hey, have you seen Fukatemono," I ask a random person._

"_Nope," they reply and stumble away._

_Sighing, I continue on my with my search until finally I can't stand being here anymore. Once again, I maneuver around the drunken teenagers until I make it out the front door. I take in a deep breath of the clean night air then start walking wishing that I had my phone._

_Halfway down the street I see Fukatemono's black Pontiac. I'll just go and wait for them in the car, and if they're drunk I can drive them home. With that thought in mind, I make my way closer to the car._

"No," I quickly say as I sit up shaking with wide eyes.

"Are you okay," Konan asks, and I turn to my left to see her standing a couple of inches away.

"Yeah," I reply with a smile. "It was just a dream."

"Leader has assigned me as the one to take you to the nearby town," she answers.

"Okay," I reply standing up and stretching. "I'm ready to go."

"Close your eyes," she commands.

With a nod, I close my eyes. A second later I feel a soft cloth covering my eyes and being tied behind my head. I feel it get tighten then I'm spun around a few time. Well, that puts a little damper on being able to find the exit.

With no other choice, I let Konan lead me to wherever. Eventually, I feel the warmth of sunlight and hear birds chirping. I stumble a lot since I have a blindfold on. Konan doesn't move in a straight line, and sometimes I think she just makes us walk in a circle to confuse me, which it works. They really don't want me knowing the exact location of their base. Not that I would really know the exact location because I'm in a different world.

In my head I start counting until finally I just stop when reaching a thousand. So, I have no idea how long it takes; all I know is that it is a very long time. I'm not used to walking for so long while my body is still exhausted from the marathon running I did in the training grounds. I shouldn't complain though, this will help me lose weight and prove that I can break the cycle.

"Konan-san," I say after a while. I figured I might add an honorific to show I'm being respectful. "What is the name of this town we are going to?"

"Its name is Mitsu no Kuni," Konan replies after a moment.

"Arigato," I mumble in reply.

I think over the name. Do they call it the Land of Honey because they make a lot of honey? I've never had honey before, but I heard it can be used to treat wounds even burns, and it's nonperishable. That's about all I know. Maybe I can try some.

Time passes by at what seems like a slow rate. Really it's hard to tell when I have a blindfold on. So all this free time leaves me with my thoughts unless I was to speak with Konan, but I hardly know her and don't know what to talk about. I'm used to people starting conversations and pretty much telling me what to talk about when I'm not paying attention to a book.

Finally there is a constant stream of warm sunlight on my skin. We continue walking silently. I start chewing on the inside of my cheeks as I feel my stomach growl. I ignore it in favor of thinking up a plan on how I would get a job. Obviously I'm going to have to lie about some facts.

"We're here," Konan suddenly speaks up and then the blindfold is removed.

I cover my eyes from the bright light. A moment later I blink my eyes a few times coming to the conclusion that my eyes have finally adjusted. I look around notice buildings in a variety of shapes and colors. There are some stalls selling snacks and other knickknacks. People are strolling around the streets talking with one another or doing some bargaining. There are kids that are running around laughing. Seeing all of this brings a smile to my face. I've never seen something like this back in my world. The sights, smells and everything else is…beautiful.

"I'm going to let you decide," Konan says and I quickly turn my attention to her. "We can either start shopping for clothes and any necessities or start looking for a job."

"I don't have any money to buy anything," I reply.

"I'll buy the stuff but you'll have to pay me back," she answers.

With a nod I think over her words. Though, I really don't like people buying things for me, but she did say I could pay her back. Also I have to decide if we shop first then search for a job or the other way around. Each one has its pros and cons.

"I think we should start looking for the job," I reply. "If we were to start shopping I could lose the opportunity of landing myself a job. Shopping can wait; stores will always be open for someone to shop. However, a job opening doesn't stay open."

"Smart choice," Konan says with a very small smile.

"Thanks," I reply back with a grin. Some of the lessons my dad gives me (when we're on speaking terms) aren't so bad after all.

Konan nods and starts walking. I follow by her side while looking around. A ball rolls over into my path. I bring my foot up and place it on the ball stopping in its tracks before it can continue rolling away. Konan stops and turns to watch me. A group of kids are standing together talking and I smile.

"Does this ball belong to you guys," I ask. A little boy with dark brown hair gets pushed forward. I chuckle at the antics.

"Can y-you kick the ball back to us," the boy asks.

"Sure not a problem," I reply taking my foot off the ball. "Next time, be careful while playing in the streets."

With that said I kick the ball with enough force to reach the boy. The boy quickly grabs the ball and takes off running with his group of friends. They all yell a chorus of thanks and I wave back. Kicking that ball reminds me of the time I used to play soccer until I got injured and had to stop playing. Well, back to finding a job.

"Ayano," Konan says as we start walking. "Try not to be so nice while around the other Akatsuki members, and don't let your emotions or fears get in your way. They'll use that to their advantage to torment you."

"I'll see what I can do," I reply back. "Thank you for the advice."

"It's more of a warning than advice," she replies.

Once again the two of us are silent. We search the streets for jobs. There are a couple job opening we come across but they were for people with experience, like plumbing. We get to the middle of the town and Konan leads us to this large bulletin thing. My eyes scan over news articles, advertisements, and lands on a small piece of bright almost neon green paper. Taking a step forward I read it over.

_In dire need of a sitter willing to babysit from Monday to Saturday. Weekdays will be from noon to five thirty and Saturday will be from eight until five thirty. Pay is 5000 ryō an hour, and an extra 2000 ryō in case of overtime. If interested please meet me at Hachimitsu Café. Ask for Honoka_

I'm not sure how much 5000 ryō is equivalent in my own world, but at least it's better than nothing. Plus a babysitting job can be good. Kids are awesome and if these kids happen to be active than I know I got my work cut out for me. It's a great thing today is Sunday.

"Konan-san," I say looking over to the woman. "I want to give this a try."

She takes the neon green paper from my hands. Her eyes quickly scan over it then she hands it back. I stare at her waiting patiently for some sort of response. After a moment I get a response.

"If you do that then all of your training will have to be in the evening. If on any day you're unable to train Leader will have you train double the time on Sunday. Are you willing to do that?"

"I'll take it as a challenge," I say with determination. I am determined to prove myself. I take a deep breath and repeat the words my father once told me when I was little. "When partaking under challenging pressures one learns to both grow and push their limits further or risk the chance of cracking and become a failure."

"Interesting choice of words," she replies.

"My father's words of wisdom," I reply.

She nods then says, "Well then this is your choice. Let's go find this Honoka then do some shopping."

"Hai," I reply with a slight bow.

Konan starts walking and once again I follow her. A few minutes later we come to a stop outside a large light brown building with gold letterings stating Hachimitsu Café. Taking a step forward, I push the door open and hold it for Konan. She nods and steps in. I walk in and let the door close behind me.

My nose is instantly assaulted with the aroma of different foods and teas. There are couples, families and people who are just by themselves seeming to enjoy their time. Their chattering along with their laughter bounces of the walls. Waiters and waitresses walk around smiling taking orders and delivering food.

Konan and I maneuver our way around the busy café to a small bar counter. My eyes continue looking around at the place as we wait. The walls are a relaxing sage green with dull red falling leaf patterns. The tables and chairs all look to be light blue and looking down to the floor it looks like a light brown hardwood.

"How can I help you," says a woman catching my attention.

Konan gives me a nudge and I step forward looking at the woman. She smiles at me, her brown eyes crinkling in the corners. Her light brown hair with streaks of grey is in a bun. I smile and take a deep breath.

"My name is Ayano. I'm looking for Honoka."

"He's busy working right now cooking food. Honoka will be on a break in about an hour. Would you like me to pass him a message and let him know you were looking for him?"

"That would be much appreciated," I reply with a smile. "You can tell him I found his ad on the bulletin looking for a sitter." I hand over said paper. "I'll come back in an hour."

"Okay," the woman replies taking the paper. "I'll pass on the message. Have a nice day."

"Thank you and you too," I reply then turn around to Konan.

Konan says nothing and starts walking for the exit. My stomach growls letting me know it wants me to eat first. With a quick glare down at my stomach I follow behind Konan until we're out on the busy street again.

"We'll do the shopping now," Konan says then starts walking.

"Hai," I reply following her.

We go to a large store across from the café. Inside it looks like it's covered with nothing but different types of clothing. It has a selection from kids all the way to adults. There are some more people in here but mostly mother's with their little children and a few teenagers.

Konan doesn't waste any time waiting for someone to come over and offer help. Instead she starts walking and with no other choice I follow her. Well I have a choice I just don't want to stand around looking like an idiot.

"Pick a few outfits for work, training and wearing around the base," Konan says leading me to some unknown section.

I nod in a reply and take a step forward. My hands reach out slowly touching the fabric as I start to sort through the different types of clothes. I come across a yellow kimono with decorative cranes and balls similar to Christmas ornaments and a red obi. Smiling I grab it and drape it over my left arm and continue my search.

Another kimono I find is a goldish yellow color with purple flower pattern scatter about and a sage green obi. I come across another kimono that has a peacock pattern and immediately fall in love with it. Grabbing both the kimonos I drape them over my left arm as well. The last kimono I find is like a forest green with a black obi and I also drape it over my arms.

I then start searching for training and work clothing. My hands find a dark teal sleeveless top and add it to the clothing drape over my arm. I also grab a black tank top then a few more sleeveless and tank tops.

Continuing my search I look for bottoms. I get to the shorts section and scan them. I come across a bunch of running shorts and grab a purple one along with a green one and a few others. Then I get a black, timberland brown and olive color cargo shorts. After that I grab a few random sweat pants and capris. If I want or need anything else I'll get it at a later time with my own money after paying Konan back.

With a sigh, because I hate shopping unless it's for books, I head over towards the undergarments section; Konan following behind me. In the undergarments section, I grab a green with white polka dots and a black with red outlined boy shorts underwear along with a few other colors. I grab a couple of bandeau bras as well as sports bras that will be worn for training, and a few full support bras.

"I'm finished," I say turning to Konan as I switch the clothing to my right arm to give my left arm some relief.

I follow Konan to the front of the room. The cashier places each article of clothing into its own special box then places that box into a bag. My eyes slightly widen when the price come over 9000 ryō. Seriously, I don't know how much that is in my world, but I do know I would never really pay that much for clothing. The price doesn't seem to bother Konan none as she hands the money over. I grab the bags as she's paying and move out of the line for the other costumers. Well at least it won't take me long to pay Konan back.

"We need to get you some shoes then we're heading back to the café," Konan says as she walks over to me.

"That's fine with me," I reply, trying to hide the boredom in my voice.

Konan pulls out a scroll and places it down on the floor. She then takes the bags from me and places them onto the scroll. I watch in confusion wondering what she is doing. A few seconds later she moves her hands in a blur and then there's a puff of smoke and all the bags are gone but the scroll is still there.

"What just happen," I ask looking back and forth from her to the scroll as she picks it up and rolls it up.

"I sealed the bags into the scroll," she replies as she starts walking. "Makes traveling easier."

"Sealed it into the scroll," I ask confused as I follow her. Was it some sort of magic trick?

"You'll learn about it later in your training," she replies.

With no reply I follow her once again out onto the busy street. Sighing, I bring my hand to my stomach as it growls. My eyes drift over to the café remembering the smell of the food. Again my stomach growls louder as my mouth starts watering imagining what the wonderful food taste like.

I take a step forward only to shake my head and take a step back. A second later I watch as someone dashes by right where I was about to stand. Shrugging my shoulders with a sigh, I turn around and run over to Konan.

She steps inside a store and I follow her like a puppy. All this following around makes me feel like a little kid again. When I imagine myself on an adventure, following someone around was not part of the equation. Actually, I find this whole adventure thing right now being boring. When is the fun good stuff going to start?

_What surprises me Fat Ass is that you haven't thought about escaping._

"Great," I mumble under my breath as I follow Konan down the rows of shoes.

Konan looks over her shoulder at me and I smile. She looks away and I glare down at the floor. This is really starting to get on my nerves. He is supposed to be out of my head doing whatever he does. I don't want to talk to him or listen to him talk.

_Well that's too damn bad, I'm not leaving. I'm always going to be here. You'll never get rid of me unless you died. I'm still waiting for that to happen._

"Whatever," I whisper.

_You're out in public and you haven't tried to escape. Do you really think she'll do anything in public with so many people as witnesses? This is your chance to make a run for it, but you just follow her like some obedient little puppy. You're a bitch Fat Ass._

Immediately my hands ball up into fist as I dig my nails into my palms. He's right I do have a chance to make a run for it but the thought never crossed my mind. For a moment I look behind me then back at Konan. Her grey eyes scan over the shoes.

I take one step back. Why should I continue to stay? Why should I follow? What is the point of all of this? Is it to gain my trust? They wouldn't really care if I just disappeared right?

With each question I ask myself, I take a quiet step back. Then I stop as I look behind me. What would escaping accomplish me? I don't know this place or anything about this world. There's no one that I know here. I could come across someone or another group that might just actually kill me. They probably won't have any discussion/meeting to decide if I live because they won't care and will kill me in cold blood. Besides the Akatsuki might track me down and kill me. Maybe I should just wait until I know I can survive on my own before I try to escape.

_You're just scared Fat Ass. You know you wouldn't be able to make it far if you ran for it. I'm not surprise because you're so lazy. Do you think you'll even be able to get the job? I don't think you will Fat Ass. You're going to fail like you do with everything else. You're a failure in life, just a waste of space because everyone knows you won't do anything with your life. You won't nor can't contribute anything to our world or this world. Fat Ass you're nothing but a scared failure._

Grinding my teeth together I pull on the end of my hair. I want to yell shut up as I smash my head against the wall. There's no way I'm a failure, I just haven't come across anything that really made me care with the exception of reading. Why should I put forth any effort when I don't care about it; when it isn't that much of a challenge? Why should I even try when most stuff is just a repeat of what you've already learn/know? So he's wrong, I'm not a failure I just don't…care.

But what if he's right? What if I am a failure? Am I really a waste of space? Am I even good enough for whatever this world has to offer? Am I good enough back in my own world? Am I good enough for anyone? Will I fail?

"Ayano," I hear Konan say pulling me out of my thoughts.

She slightly has her brow raised and I realize that there are some tears rolling down my cheek. Quickly I wipe them away as I hear Fukatemono snickering. I dig my nails into my palms trying to push away the negative thoughts. I just have to believe in myself, have the confidence to prove him wrong.

"Gomen," I say with a slight bow. "I don't know what came over me."

She nods and changes the subject; "I want you to try these on."

I nod in reply. She hands me a box and I take it from her as I sit down onto the nearby bench. Opening the lid I pull out a black boot that also kind of looks like a sandal. Shrugging, I take off my own shoe and try on the boot sandal –that's what I'm calling it- to find that it fits perfectly and is a lot more comfortable than my own shoes.

"I like these," I say looking up to Konan and smiling.

"Keep them on and we'll go pay for them."

"Okay," I say placing my shoes in the box.

Standing up I follow her to the front where she pays 3000 ryō for the shoes. After paying I watch her once again go through the process of placing my old shoes into the scroll. It's weird but that's because I'm not used to it, but it is kind of cool.

Outside, Konan looks up at the sky for a moment. She then starts walking back in the direction of the café. I follow right beside her. My stomach somehow knows where we are going and once again makes its presence known. It lets out a loud growl reminding me of a bear. When I cover my stomach to try and muffle some of the noise, it's like it gets a mind of its own because suddenly it feels like my stomach area is being stabbed repeatedly with knives. This happens every time I don't feed my stomach like it tells me too.

"Here," Konan says pulling an apple from out of her clock. "Eat it before you meet with Honoka."

"Arigato," I say taking the apple.

I restrain myself from inhaling the apple and just eat it slowly. My stomach thankfully accepts even though it and even I, wants more than an apple, but we won't complain. At least my stomach won't complain for now.

Once again at the café we go to the bar counter. We're greeted with the same lady. Seeing us she smiles and I smile back. She motions for us to follow her so we do. She takes us to the back into what I guess is the break room.

"Honoka," the woman says as we walk inside. "Here is the girl that was looking for you."

Sitting at the table holding a cup in both hands is a man. He has messy dark brown hair. The man looks over revealing dark blue eyes. He gives a small smile as his eyes crinkle in the corner with wrinkles. I smile back as give a small bow. The woman's footsteps echo as she walks out.

"Don't mention a single thing about the Akatsuki," Konan whispers in my ear. "I'll return in five minutes."

Konan also leaves, and now I'm alone with the man. I stand up and he motions for me to take the seat across from him. I walk over, give another slight bow then sit down. He looks down at his cup for a moment then back at me.

"You're name is Ayano correct," he asks in a deep slow voice.

"Hai sir," I reply with a nod.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen and a half," I reply. "My birthday is in two weeks…I think." Now that I think about it, I have no clue what the date is. Looks like it's time for lie number one. "What is todays date? I've been so busy with moving that keeping track of the date has totally slipped my mind."

"It's March third," he replies.

"Okay then yeah my birthday is in two weeks," I reply with a smile.

"Do you really want this job," he asks. "I have two kids a boy and a girl. My daughter is ten while my son is seven. Do you think you'll be able to keep up with them because they never stay in one spot for long?"

"Hai to both questions," I reply. "Besides I love kids and I'm really good with them. I used to babysit for my old neighbor two years ago until they moved."

"I don't really have the time to properly interview you and my kids really need someone to look after them while I'm away at work," he says and for a moment I wonder what's wrong or what happen with the mother but I don't ask. "So you can start working Monday. Any information you might need about my children will be provided when you show up."

"Okay," I reply as I watch him stand up.

He walks over to a drawer and pulls out some paper along with a bottle and paint brush. He walks back over and sits down. I watch him dip the brush in the bottle then pull the black tip of the brush out. Immediately I realize its ink.

I watch as he starts drawing/writing on the paper. When he finishes he blows on it a few times then hands it over. Looking at it I realize it's a map.

"Since you said you moved, that should help you find my home. Try to get there ten to five minutes early so I can give you the information you'll need."

"I can do that," I reply with a nod. "Arigato for giving me this job."

"I would have given the job to anyone if they came and ask," he replies. "Now my break is over and I have to get back to work."

The door opens and Konan walks inside. Standing up I give the man one last smile as I bow then walk over to Konan. She nods her head as the man gives a small nod. I wave as we start walking out with the man following far behind us. As we turn to leave for the exit her heads to the kitchen.

"I got the job," I tell Konan as we step outside.

"That's good," Konan says. "We're going to head back to the base now. I'll inform Leader about the job." She then hands me the scroll. "That scroll has a simple sealing technique on it. Learning how to use it during your training will come in handy. You'll have to ask one of the members to teach you though."

"Okay," I reply somewhat confused as I take the scroll.

"That scroll has your old shoes and all the new clothing that was bought."

"Oh," I reply. Well I hope someone will be nice enough to help me learn how to use this thing.

"Let's go," Konan says and starts walking.

"Wait," I say and she turns to look at me. "I'm extremely thirsty."

She pulls out a canteen and hands it to me. She then starts walking and I follow her. I open the canteen and smell it first then take a sip, tasting water. The moment the water slides down my parched throat I start gulping even more of the water. I actually have to restrain myself from drinking the entire thing by putting the cap back on and handing it to Konan. She silently takes it placing it inside her coat.

When we reach the outside of the town Konan gets behind me. With a slight pout I close my eyes. Once again the blindfold is place on me. She spins me around a few times the grabs my wrist and starts walking back to the base. Just like the time we travel here I just have a feeling she's not walking in a straight line and is going in circles. In fact I bet she's taking a different route then the one we took to get to the village.

**/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**Finally this chapter is out after such a long wait. I hope you enjoy it even if it is kind of slow and somewhat boring to me. It's going to be a while before the real good stuff starts. Mwahahaha I have plans for Ayano. Okay evil author moment over.**

**The poll is still up for whom Ayano should fall in love with. It will be up for a long time. Remember that you can pick anyone in the Akatsuki with the exception of Leader/Pein and Konan because those two belong together.**

**If you have any ideas or would like to see something happen go ahead and tell me. I'll be happy to add it into the story. I like making my readers happy.**

**Anyways, Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki and the Honey village. I won Ayano and any other OCs I create for this story as well as the plot. Thank you to everyone who reads this, reviews, adds this to their favorites/alerts. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Once again thank you. Farewell for now. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

During the walk back…or maybe to the walk of my death, I feel the intense heat of the sun beat down through the trees. Even the cool shade from the trees is unable to do much about the heat. Thinking about it makes me thirsty so I let my mind wander, not wanting to be much of a burden than I already am. I'm reminded of the cloaks the Akatsuki wear and that makes me thankful for the clothing I have. Their giant cloak has to be suffocating in the heat. It doesn't last long and I think of other things.

What will happen when my absence becomes known to my parents? What will they think? Will they search through the door? Part of me wants that but another part –a selfish part- thinks they need to stay home away from here. If they don't search there though and are unable to find me, how will they explain my disappearance to the cops? Would my mom constantly be pestered with questions? Would my father be the possible blame and cause for me "running away?"

Many questions with no answers and yet…I can't bring myself to care much. Oh, I will hate any of the agony my parents may go through; the tears that would spill from my mother. But my desire for adventure is stronger than the worry I should feel about the pain I will cause my parents for being gone or the trouble I would go through if I go back. I want to see what this world offers and so many other things. I should make a promise, a promise to not allow any sort of attachments, that way if I'm ever given the chance to go back home I won't need to worry about being sad at saying goodbye.

As the long, seemingly slow day progresses, I feel the traveling of the sun across the sky. It feels like it travels the same way it does back home and that brings my some comfort as weird as that is. Konan, even if she is part of the mafia group Akatsuki is kind, though I have no doubt she can be ruthless if the need should arise. She had us stop every once in a while and would share some of her water with me. I made sure I was very careful to not inhale her water, but take slow counted sips.

I was grateful for both the breaks and the water. Though the breaks only lasted for about five minutes. I wanted so badly for them to continue but I never asked for more. I've read enough books, and seen enough movies to know that I shouldn't push my luck.

By the time we get back, the heat of the day is gone being replaced with the cold fingers of the evening…or night. I really hate not being able to tell with the blindfold on. The birds have stopped their chirping and are being replaced with the nocturnal creatures. Konan announce to me in a soft voice that we're back, but doesn't remove the cloth. As irritating as that is I keep my mouth shut. Eventually one day I'll get to see the stuff I shouldn't see...or I can at least hope.

"Okay," Konan says and then the blindfold is removed.

I blink my eyes a couple of times since they don't need that long amount of time to adjust. What surprises me is that we're already back inside the unknown building and standing in the middle of the living room. My nose wrinkles from the smell of something awful burning as my stomach starts twisting.

"What the hell stop cooking, un," Deidara's voice shouts from the kitchen.

"That doesn't look tasty to Tobi."

"Well I'm fucking hungry from the damn fucking mission and who knows when that fucking bitch will come back."

"You're wasting food. You can pick up groceries next time," Mr. Green Eyes says.

Konan sighs and mumbles something under her breath. Taking a deep breath I make my way to the kitchen. Inside I start coughing from the amount of smoke, and my eyes start burning. Futilely, I wave the smoke away from my face as I watch Hidan trying to do something at the stove. Mr. Green Eyes is pushing him away. Tobi is sitting on the nearby counter swinging his legs back and forth without a care and Deidara has a look of disgust on his face.

"I am not eating that, un."

"What is going on," I choke out.

"Ayano-chan," Tobi yells cheerfully as he jumps off and runs towards me. He gives me a bone crushing hug and I just slightly chuckle as I pat his arm.

"Hey," I reply having even more trouble to breathe. Tobi then quickly drops me to my feet.

"Great you're fucking back bitch. Fucking make us something to eat; I am fucking starving."

"You're back, un," Deidara says with disdain.

Ignoring Deidara I say, "Everyone out of the kitchen please; I'll make dinner once the smoke is gone."

"I don't want to fucking wait."

"Out," Mr. Green Eyes growls as he shoves Hidan towards the exit. "You're the cause of this so you will wait."

"Don't fucking push me," Hidan growls.

Mr. Green Eyes glares and shoves Hidan again. The two of them leave the kitchen, Hidan being forced by Mr. Green Eyes. As they leave Hidan continues yelling at him and an argument starts to break out, thankfully out of the kitchen.

"Will Ayano-chan also make desert," Tobi asks bouncing on his feet.

"That's not a problem," I reply with a small smile.

"Yay! Tobi will inform the others," said man says as he runs out leaving me with Deidara.

Deidara says nothing, and goes to walk past me. While doing so, he shoves his shoulder into me causing me to stumble backwards. Clenching my jaw tight, I keep myself from going off on him. It won't do me any good to let my anger get the best of me; at least I will try not to let it.

Walking over to the stove I turn it off while removing the skillet and then go put it in the sink turning the cold water on. My nose crinkles at the awful smell as I quickly draw my hand back from the steam. I wait a moment then turn the water off. Wanting to have the ability to breathe smoke free air, I leave the room.

I let out a sigh in the empty living room. There are a few options for me. I can read some more of _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_, do some cleaning, or I can take a very small nap. My eyes roam around the barely lit room, ignoring the smoke coming from the kitchen as I think through my decision. Reading would be nice but I would lose track of time. Cleaning means putting my muscles through more work, something I don't want to do at the moment no matter how helpful it would be for me. Taking a small nap would be…something that can't happen because that small nap would turn into me not waking up until morning.

Sighing my eyes continue to roam. I walk over to one of the candles and carefully take it into my hands. Slowly, using the small flame, I walk around the room to determine how much cleaning it would need and to permanently brand it into my memory. My left hand traces over the rough wall, feeling for nothing in particular just helping with the memorizing process.

After some time passes and there's plenty of cool dried wax on my hand, I place the candle back and head into the kitchen. Too tired to be bother with cooking an elaborate meal, I make chicken noodle soup. When done, I set the table then walk out. As I'm heading to my room I yell that dinner is done. One of the doors open and I almost walk into Kisame.

"Sorry," I say with a suppressed yawn.

"Hey kiddo," he replies with his shark grin. "Where are you going?"

"Bed," I reply. "I've got work in the morning and I'm going to need all the rest I can get."

Kisame chuckles then heads off in the opposite direction. Other doors open and more members walk out of their rooms. I ignore them heading to mine giving each one a hello and a small smile or nod as I pass by them. Once in my room I quickly take a much needed shower than get into bed –after making sure the door was locked- with just my undergarments on. The moment my head touches the pillow I'm out like a light.

I wake up the next day with a groan. Rolling out of bed I stretch as my face twist in discomfort from the pain of my sore muscles. Rubbing my eyes with a yawn, I grab a pair of shorts and a tank top as I head to the bathroom. Inside, I place the clothes down on the sink as I head to the tub. Turning the water on, I make sure it's more on the hot than warm then place the stopper. I get up heading to the mirror.

My usually straight chest length coppery brown hair is a mess but my aqua eyes are bright from a good night's rest. Taking a small step back, I ignore all negative thoughts about my weight for the moment. Nothing has change with my body shape, it's still a column…rectangular shape; my shoulder width is the same as my hips with a slight waist and hardly any curves, longs legs, and a small bust and I'm still five feet and two inches. Shaking my head I look away not wanting to think about my weight this early.

Taking off my undergarments, I head back to the tub and get in. Inside I turn the water off and lay back relaxing. A sigh escapes from the warm water helping my sore muscles.

For a while I stay in until the water starts cooling and then I go through the whole washing routine. When out I dry off put on my clothes and start searching for a toothbrush only to find none, which brings a small pout to my round face. I'll have to pick up a toothbrush, tooth paste and mouth wash when I get the money.

Walking out of the bathroom and my room, I head to the kitchen; when there I search for cleaning supplies finding them within moments. I'm not sure about everyone else's sleeping habits, and so since I know it's dawn –because that is the time I always wake up- I'll wait a few hours before making everyone's breakfast by cleaning. And that's what I do.

I clean both the kitchen and living room since I don't really know this place that well. Constantly I have to change the water from scrubbing everything. My hands are actually burning and are a bit red, but I deal with it. When I finished with scrubbing, I go back to the kitchen and arrange everything to where I can find it.

All food is first place in alphabetical order, and then while I try to stay close to it being in alphabetical order I also arrange it in size. The top shelves are boxes, middle shelves cans and bottom shelves seasonings all from largest to smallest. With the cabinets over by the sink I arrange all dishes from largest to smallest; cups on top, plates in the middles and bowls on the bottom. In the drawers I arrange the silverware how it would be set up in a fancy restaurant. Then with the fridge, all liquids and dairy are on top, leftovers in the middle, bread and eggs on the bottom and any jars went onto the side of the door. Once again it is all arrange by size and alphabetical order.

By the time I finish arranging everything in the kitchen it's time to make breakfast, so that means fixing the bookshelves in the living room at another time. For breakfast all I make is scrambled eggs with toast. Stealing glances to the doorway I also eat a little of the food, hungry from all the cleaning. Just as I put the last piece of my toast into my mouth someone walks in. Acting as if nothing is going on, I turn to see who walked in. I mentally sigh in relief when I see Konan and start chewing the toast. Quickly with the food being half chewed I swallow.

"Good morning," I say to her with a smile.

"Morning," she replies with a small nod.

"Can I get you anything," I ask finishing up with cooking.

"No thank you," she says heading to the cabinets over the sink. She opens the cabinets and goes to reach in only to stop for a moment. After that small moment passes she reaches in and pulls down a cup closing the cabinet and heading to the fridge.

"I hope you don't mind that I organized everything," I say as she opens the door.

"I don't mind," she replies filling up the glass with some milk. "But with the other members it won't stay that way forever."

"That's fine," I reply pulling down plates. "It will give me something to do when not working or training."

Konan doesn't reply and I turn back to the food. I pile on food on all of the plates then set up the table. As I finish setting the table Mr. Green Eyes and Deidara walk into the room while Konan takes a seat.

"Morning," I say politely.

Mr. Green Eyes grunts in reply taking a seat and Deidara flat out ignores me. Shrugging my shoulders I walk out to the living room area. Going over to the archway leading down to the many halls I take a deep breath.

"Rise and shine," I yell as I walk down the hallway. "Breakfast won't stay hot forever! Get it before it's all gone!"

A door opens revealing a shirtless Hidan. Growling he asks, "Are you going to be fucking yelling every Jashin damn morning?"

"Um…no," I reply a little unsure. Is it so bad that I inform them breakfast is done? I don't think so; I mean I'm just being nice by letting them know. I would want someone to do that for me.

"You better not or I'll rip out your vocal cords," Hidan growls as he walks out of his room and slams his door shut. I place my hand over my throat as he walks off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Tobi is awake," said man yell as he comes flying down the hallway.

I quickly jump to the side so not to fall to the ground. Just as quickly Tobi came he is gone. A large hands falls on top of my head and I look up to see Kisame. I step away from him to straighten out my hair.

"Don't worry about Hidan ripping out your vocal cords, Leader won't allow it," Kisame says. "Though from now on I think you shouldn't worry about making everyone breakfast we all usually go without or sometime we make ourselves something when we wake up."

Widening my eyes I shake my head in disapproval. "None of you should be doing that," I say. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. And to miss breakfast is bad for your health."

Kisame raises his brow then starts laughing. I look at him confused wondering what is so funny. My eyes scan around the area but see nothing to be laughing at. I wait patiently for him to say what's so funny but he says nothing. So I start moving away from him, because when people start laughing for no reason they're a little crazy and well…I slightly fear for my life.

"That…that was a good laugh," Kisame says a moment later after getting his laughter under control. "Worrying about our health…never thought anyone would do that. Kiddo, there is a bunch of people out in the world that don't care about our health and if missing our breakfast will get us killed faster than they'll be happy for that fact."

"Okay," I reply with a nod of understanding. "But you guys allowed me to live and it's only fair that I worry about that since I'm sort of the maid," I say unsure now.

I understand they're some sort of mafia and so it is highly possible they're criminals, but they let me live…I don't know anymore, I'm starting to think I have some really screwed up morals and logic. I shouldn't be making them three meals a day and telling them to not miss a meal just because it's bad for their health. Kisame has a valid point.

_You should really start thinking things through,_ Fukatemono says. _I mean, you didn't think about escaping before I mention it to you and now you're realizing that you're worrying about the health of criminals. If you're not careful you might get Stockholm syndrome and you don't want that. Remember now creating bond and worrying about health is a step down the path of forming attachments._

"You're a weird one," Kisame says with a small chuckle as he pats my head. "But then again you are from a different world."

With that said Kisame turns and walks away. I frown watching him disappear. Kisame…and I hate to say this, but Fukatemono are right. With a sigh, I rub the back of my neck and head for my room. I'll just be me and let this chips fall wherever they do, it's not like I'll be able to do much anyways.

I pass Itachi on my way to my room that was given to me. I wave at him but say nothing. My thoughts are too busy running around. Reaching my room, I open the door and walk in. Inside I see Leader standing in the middle of the room. His eyes soon land on me and I stand up straighter so not to be dis respectful, but I do not remove my hand from the door knob.

"Konan has informed me about the type of job you got and the hours required for it," Leader says and I nod in reply to let him know I'm listening. "Today Konan will be the one to take you and bring you back, but after that she will no longer be available and I'll be sending a different member every day."

He stops and looks at me. It takes me a moment that he wants a reply. "Okay that's fine," I answer resisting the urge to rub the back of my neck.

"Good," he says his eyes never leaving mine and never blinking. It's kind of freaking me out. "While you are away you are to not mention us to anyone. If you do I will know and will have no problem killing you before you make it back here. When you get paid you will only keep a small amount to pay for any necessities you may need, the rest of your money will be given to me for purposes that don't concern you."

"Okay," I reply hiding the fact that I'm a bit upset on not being able to keep most of the money I make. "Um…can I at least pay Konan-san back the money I owe her before giving any money to you?"

Leader's brow slightly quirks upwards, and if he didn't radiate this aura of being…who he is I would half expect him to chuckle at what I said. The words that leave my mouth can't be that bad. But they probably don't expect someone to be acting/behaving the way I do. Is it really that bad if I even do half of the things I do for these people? Is there even a certain way I should be acting?

"You may do that," Leader replies a moment later.

"Thank you," I reply with a smile as I give him a bow.

"As for your training you will be doing it an hour after dinner. If you are unable to then your training will be on Sundays. When you get back from your job today, Konan will also be handing you a list of what base cleaning…chores you will be doing that you must get done before leaving to your work every day."

"I understand," I reply. "I will try my best to get my training done in the evenings and chores done in the morning. And after paying Konan-san back I will make sure to give you the money I make."

Leader nods then says, "That is all."

I move out of the way to let Leader walk out of the room. Closing the door I go and pull my duffle back out from under my bed. Unzipping it, I pull out the books and go to place them on the empty bookshelf. I don't want to have a plain room while I'm stuck here until I can figure out a way to escape this place and travel to explore, to experience more adventure. But that will be a while before it happens. I'll probably stay here until I can learn all I can from this place and then escape. It will be luck if I ever get out. So until then this room will be decorated to my pleasure.

Looking around at my room I tap my finger against my chin thinking of what to do to the walls. That front part of the base looks like it belongs to a cave while the rest of the walls are smooth but still stone-like. Painting the walls will be…useless so I guess that means buy wallpaper. Maybe blue-green or a teal color…yeah that will be perfect.

Now for the floor I'll get some carpet so my feet don't have to touch the cold stone. The carpet will be a dark blue. I'm going to have to find a measuring tape to get the measurements so I can buy the right amount. As for the bed I won't worry about the sheets, but I will have to get a bigger and fluffier pillow and thicker blankets because it gets freezing at night. Depending on how much money I will be able to keep for myself, I'm going to have to do a lot of savings. The decorating will have to wait until I can buy supplies that I really need.

Happy with the plans I have made, I go over to my bookshelf and pull down one of the fantasy novels. Opening to the first page, I start reading as I walk over to my bed and then flop down. As the time ticks away and my eyes soak in the words my mind dives more into the story plunging into a different reality. It seems only just a few minutes later that there is a knock on my door that causes me fall back into this reality and jump startled.

Marking my page, I place the book back on the bookshelf then head to the door. Opening the door I see Konan. I smile in greetings and she nods in return.

"We'll leave in five minutes," she informs me.

"Okay, thank you," I say. "I'll be out in a few moments."

Konan nods then walks away. Leaving the door open, I head over to the closet. Opening it I pull out the shoes Konan bought for me yesterday. I think she was the one to place all of my new clothing in this room since she did have the scroll. I'll have to remind myself to ask Kisame if he could teach me on how to use them.

Placing on the shoes, I go to grab the map that Honoka made and then head out of my room closing the door behind me. I head down the many hallways until I reach the living room where Konan is waiting for me. I walk over to her, turn around then close my eyes. Within seconds I feel the blindfold being put over my eyes and being tied.

Konan gently takes hold of my wrist and starts walking. It's not long before we're outside. We walk for a while before she brings us to a stop. Having an idea of what she's up to I spin in a circle as fast as I can without falling over. After spinning about ten times I stop and bring my hand up to my head feeling really dizzy.

Once giving me a moment I feel Konan's hand on my wrist. We start walking again with the usual many twist and turns…possibly walking in large circles a couple times. But after about doing this for fifteen minutes the blindfold suddenly comes off blinding my eyes.

I bring my hand over my eyes to block out some of the light so my eyes can adjust quicker. My eyes scan over the area to see we're in the woods. Confused I look over to Konan to see her walking. Quickly, I follow after her to catch up and walk beside her.

"Why did you take the blindfold off," I ask a moment later.

"We will get to the village faster with you being able to see and not stumble around," she replies casting me a sideways glance then looking ahead again.

"Oh," I reply, not knowing what else to say.

We fall silent and I spend my walking time looking at the forest life. I can tell that this place isn't like it is back home. They have no cars here, that I have seen so far, which I find it totally cool yet a bit disturbing. Walking all over the place is very time consuming and to walk great distances seems like such a daunting task. Don't they have horses and or wagons to use? I just might eventually get used to it though that when…and if I get back home I might just do the same. Walking is good for your health. It's something I'll figure out if ever given the chance.

Though there are differences there are also similarities. The scenery of the place doesn't look that different. So far I only know about one village, but I'm sure once I start learning more about this place I'll find out more. Maybe they have big bustling cities like New York or Tokyo…but I have a big hunch that they don't. I wonder if I'll learn about the geography of this place and who will teach me or should I teach myself. If I have to teach myself then I am hitting the library. Okay I need to calm down before I get excited about spending time in a library.

We get to the village but Konan doesn't continue walking. I stop walking and look back at her. She turns around and starts walking away. I look back to the village then back over to her. Running over I go and stand in front of her.

"Where are you going," I ask.

"This is where we depart," she replies. "I'm sure you can find the place you need to go on your own. I will be waiting here for you later."

"Oh," I say and rub the back of my neck with a small chuckle. "Alright then take care I'll see you later."

Konan nods in reply and I move out of her way. She walks over to a tree. I watch her jump about twenty feet into the air onto a tree branch then take off. My eyes widen in shock then I grin in amazement. That is cool; no one can do that back at home. I wonder if they'll teach me that.

Turning away, I pull out the map I brought. Walking into the village I open the map. I follow the directions on the map looking up to get my bearings straight and then looking down at the map every few minutes. I finally get to my destination after about ten minutes.

I look at the grey door in front of me then knock on it since there is no doorbell. They probably don't even have doorbells here. That's completely fine; I never really understood the use for doorbells.

Anyways, a few seconds the door opens revealing Honoka with a little boy beside him. The little boy has dark brown hair and blue eyes just like his father. I notice that he's the same boy from yesterday that I kicked the ball back to. I smile at him then turn my attention to the father.

"You made just in time," Honoka says stepping away from the door allowing me entrance. "Close the door behind you."

"Okay," I reply walking in then close the door behind me as instructed.

I follow Honoka into what seems to be the dining room. A little girl with light brown curly hair looks up as the three of us walk into the room. Dark blue eyes looked to her father and brother than bore into my aqua eyes. She looks me up and down then looks away and goes back to eating the food in front of her. The little boy runs over and goes to sit next to his sister.

"As you can see they are eating lunch so you don't have to worry about feeding them," Honoka says. I nod in reply and he continues. "That is my son Kei and my daughter Hotaru. They're both happy when playing outside just make sure to keep an eye on them they tend to run off a lot. Kei, Hotaru this is Ayano she will be watching over you while I'm at work. Do as she says and try not to cause any trouble."

"Hai," Kei replies. Hotaru looks over to me then back to her father and nods. Honoka then starts walking out of the room and I follow him.

Now that we're alone he softly says, "Hotaru may give you a hard time and speak back to you. She's been like that ever since her mother walked out. I know it can be hard to deal with when she is like that, but I would prefer if you don't punish my child…at least not by spanking her, if you have to send her to the room or into time-out. When I come home just inform me what happen and I will take care of the rest."

"That's perfectly fine," I say.

"Alright," he replies with a nod. "They're allowed one small snack at two. I have things labeled in the kitchen for what can be given. And if you're willing to cook or start dinner at five I have that labeled as well."

"Okay," I say as he walks over to the door and slips on his shoes. "What about school?"

"They were home school until their mother left. It's too late in the year to send them to the academy so for now they're staying home."

"I understand," I reply with a nod.

"Kei," the Honoka yells "Hotaru I'll be back later, so behave!"

"Bye tou-san," Hotaru yells back.

Kei comes running into the room and slams into his father wrapping his arms around him. Honoka smiles softly as he wraps his arms around his son. He then ruffles the boy's hair before pulling away.

"I'll see you when I get back home," Honoka says.

"You promise to come back home," Kei asks.

"I promise," he replies.

Honoka then turns and walks out of the house. Kei pouts as the door closes. I squat down as he turns and looks at me. I give him a small smile and pinch his cheeks.

"Don't worry your father will come back," I say. "In the meantime you should finish your lunch and then we can all have fun."

"Okay," he replies softly as he walks to the kitchen.

I sigh sadly; it must be hard having your mother walk out. The kids probably blame themselves…at least that's what I hear kids do a lot back at home when something like this happens to them. There isn't much I can do for them, but I will try to be the best and fun-est babysitter they have ever had. This is going to be one hell of a job.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I apologize for the late update but at least it is here now. Most of my time was spent on other stories that I had put this off to the back burner. But now I am starting to manage my time and stories correctly that I will try to update this every Wednesday.**

**Yeah, this chapter is probably boring and maybe not really worth the wait but I'm not sorry. This chapter was more of an information giving chapter. It was meant for Ayano to do a lot of thinking and questioning. It was also meant to give readers the information about what Ayano looks like since I'm sure you all had wonder. So you now all know what she looks like and the body type she has. If it makes you wonder about her reasons of not being happy with herself/weight that will be revealed at a later time. Another thing about this chapter was to let you know more about Ayano to make her seem more human and hopefully not a Mary-sue.**

**Some of you may also be questioning about hearing her boyfriend Fukatemono's voice in her head. Think of him as her inner-self. The person she talks to in her mind, which I'm sure, a lot of people talk to themselves mentally, but they hear their own voice. The voice is her own, but sounds like him because of the negativity she feels about herself, and since he has spent most of his time being negative towards her she hears his voice instead of her own. No, he is not a demon or tailed beast inside her. No, he is not mentally talking to her; he doesn't even know she is in the Naruto world. The inner voice only knows what she knows, nothing more and nothing less. I hope that clears things up with hearing his voice and if not just ask in a review or pm.**

**The poll is still up for whom Ayano should fall in love with. You can pick anyone in the Akatsuki with the exception of Leader/Pein and Konan.**

**If you have any ideas or would like to see something happen, go ahead and tell me. I'll be happy to add it into the story. I like making my readers happy.**

**Anyways, the Akatsuki and entire Naruto world belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Ayano, any other OCs and the plot. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this as well as reviews, adding this to their favorites/alerts and voting. Thank you to anyone who is continuing to stay with this story as well, remember updates will be on Wednesdays. Reviews are much appreciated, until next time. ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Soon the two kids are done with their lunch. They stay seated at the table while I take the dishes and wash them. I feel their eyes staying trained on me as I move about the kitchen. Once I finish I go and sit across from the kids at the table. They stare at me and I stare right back with a small smile.

"Our kaa-san will be coming back," Hotaru says after a long period of silence.

"I never said she wasn't," I reply,

"It's a warning to not get any ideas," she replies back.

"I promise you that there will never be anything," I say sincerely as I look at both the kids.

It a bit absurd that the girl would think something would ever happen. I am not into married men with kids. That's just…yuck. I don't know I just find it very wrong.

"Then after our tou-san comes home don't ever come back," Hotaru says. Kei lowers in his seat burying his face in his sister's arm.

"No," I reply with a tone of authority causing Hotaru to glare. Leader wanted me to get a job to help the Akatsuki, which is fine since they are letting me live with them. Besides I need the money, I have plans and need to survive.

Taking a deep breath I continue, "I'm not here to steal your kaa-san's place. I am here to watch over you until your tou-san gets back from work, or…." I trail off; I can't just say until your kaa-san returns. What if she never returns? I don't want to be giving them false hope. So, I clap my hands with a smile as I change the subject, "Let's go outside and play sakkā."

Kei lifts up his head with curious wide eyes. "What's that," he asks.

"Well, it's a sport," I reply. "Though you need to have a certain amount of people it can be just us three, the two against me. Let's go outside and I'll explain more."

"Hai," Kei says with a small smile as he climbs down from the chair. "Let's go nee-chan," he says tugging his sister's hand.

She gets away from the table and pushes both of their chairs in. As she grabs hold of her brother's hand I get up. Kei leads the way outside to the backyard. My eyes scan around the yard until they land on a ball. Going over to the ball, I kick pick it up. It's red about the size of a normal soccer ball and has plenty of air.

Turning around I say, "This isn't going to an official sakkā that means changing some things. See those trees behind you guys?"

The look behind them then back to me, Kei replies, "Hai."

"You two have to make sure I don't get the ball between those two trees. Meanwhile, I have to keep the two of you from getting is passed…."

Trailing of I look behind me to see what I can use for a goal. Finding nothing, I hold up my index finger telling them to give me a minute then rush inside. I grab the two chairs at the table and take them outside. Going over to the fence, I place the chairs about five feet in front of the fence, and I did all of this with one hand, which is hard. Finished I turn back around and smile.

"I have to make sure the two of you don't make it pass these two chairs right down the middle just like with the trees. The team that scores the most points in thirty minutes win."

"That sounds easy," Hotaru says sounding a bit intrigued.

Grinning I say, "To score you're not allowed to use your hands or arms at all. You control the ball with your feet and you may use any other body parts except for the first two I mentioned, like this."

Dropping the ball to the ground, I kick it around a little bit then balance it on my right foot. After getting steady for a moment I kick it up into the air gently. As it comes down I use my knee to place it back in the air and continue to switch knees for a few moments. Then once it's in the air again and starts coming back down I use my head. After showing off for a couple of minutes earning awes and that's cool from Kei, I let the ball fall to the ground. I place my foot on top of it to keep it from moving. I then proceed to tell them the rest of the rules that would apply for the three of us, and what they can do with the ball, ways to get it away from me and anything else that wouldn't put me at an advantage (besides experience).

"So do you two understand," I ask.

"Hai," Kei replies with a grin bouncy on his feet. Hotaru eyes narrow with determination, pressing her lips firmly as she nods her head. I can see the gears turning in her head as probably thinks up possible strategy.

"Okay, we'll use this entire area as the field," I reply kicking the ball towards them. Hotaru quickly brings her foot up and stops the ball just like I did moments before. "You two get to start the game off. I'm ready whenever you two are."

Hotaru stars whispering in her brother's ear. I slightly spread my legs apart watching the two of them carefully. A moment later Kei is running away from his sister to the far right but my eyes stay trained on the sister. She grins and I notice that grin as someone determine to win. I just give a simple smile. She then starts running keeping the ball close to her feet. My eyes quickly glance over to Kei to see him standing still while watching his sister. I glance back at her, my body tenses as she goes to kick the ball.

The ball leaves her and heads over to Kei. He tries kicking the ball like his sister but keeps fumbling around having a hard time. He eventually gets the hang of it and starts running towards me and my goal. Hotaru starts running on the left side and I quickly catch onto the plan.

Just as I thought once Kei reaches a certain point he kicks the ball over to his sister while she was running towards me. She is going to be the one to try and make the first score, and I will let her. And just when she believes she's close enough she kicks the ball. I make a weak attempt at trying to stop the ball from going through the chairs. My weak, but believable, attempt ends up making me hit the ground. I know the ball goes through because I hear Kei cheer. When I look up I see Hotaru smirking.

"Nice," I say standing up with a smile. I walk over to where the ball is and kick it out of my goal between my feet. "Good teamwork."

With that said I run forward, kicking the ball. Hotaru singles Kei towards their goal as she runs towards me. I grin knowing this will be fun, gosh how I miss playing soccer. Of course I'll let the kids win after putting up a good match. I think it's wrong for adults and kids to beat kids at games; it's like taking candy from them. However, you can't let the kids win every time, but since this is the first time we're playing I'll let them win.

So for the next how we play soccer. It feels like it's longer as all three of us seem to get into the game. I make some weak attempt moves that are believable and then I make some moves that aren't weak at all. I think Hotaru catches on that I'm not playing at a one hundred percent and glares at me a few times. They find out that being a goalie is my weakness, which is no surprise because when I did play soccer I was never a goalie, and try to take advantage of it, but I couldn't allow that so I would steal the ball from them something I was good at. All in all they win as planned, with twenty-seven points to twenty-four points. I did mention I wouldn't make their winning easy.

"Good game," I say as I flop down onto the ground in a sitting position to catch my breath. Kei walks over and plops down next to me. Hotaru stays away watching as she leans on her knees catching her breath.

"That was fun," Kei says after a few minutes. "Can we play again?"

"We'll have to wait a while, and if we don't play again today I promise we will tomorrow."

"Don't make promises you're unable to keep," Hotaru says.

"I always find a way to keep my promise," I reply as I look over to her. "Anyways, we should get inside and get something to drink. I'm dying of thirst and I know you two have to be as well."

"I pick juice," Kei yells as he gets up and starts running for the house.

Picking myself up, I dust off the dirt as I follow Hotaru inside. Hotaru goes over to her brother as he sits at the table. I smile and start looking through the cabinets until I find cups. Placing three cups down onto the table I turn to the fridge.

"What would you like to drink Hotaru-chan," I ask opening the fridge.

I pull out a large bottle of juice as she replies, "Tea."

"Any specific tea," I ask.

"The ice tea," she replies and I can imagine her rolling her eyes.

With a nod I use my other hand to pull out the pitcher of ice tea. Using my foot, I close the fridge as I head back to the table. I fill up their glasses then hand them the cups. I leave the bottle and pitcher on the table in case they want more and take my glass to the sink where I fill it up with water.

While I drink my water, I look around the kitchen to find the snacks left behind that were labeled. It takes a few moments before I find them in the freezer in the form of ice cream. With a smile I pull it and start making them the ice cream.

"Enjoy," I say placing the bowls in front of them.

"Arigato," Kei says with a smile. I smile in return.

After their snacks, the three of us were back outside playing games. One game we play that they knew nothing of was money in the middle. For a moment it had shocked me they didn't know the game but then remember this is a different world, so I had to teach them just like I did with soccer. Is it bad if I teach games like this? I don't think so, it's not like it will harm anyone. I teach them how to play hopscotch it's kind of fun. I told them if they ever have friends over I could teach them more games.

We stayed outside until five o'clock. All three of us were exhausted. Hotaru went to go take a bath and Kei went to watch TV. While they were busy I got dinner started. When five thirty rolled around Honoka walked through the door announcing he was home. Both kids got up away from the TV. Kei ran to his father while Hotaru stayed back a little. Honoka went over and pulled her into a hug.

I informed Honoka that I had dinner started and he thank me. He asked if everything went alright with the kids and I assured him that there were no problems. He then informed me that I'll be getting paid on Saturdays when he comes back home from work.

After that it was time for goodbye and I head out. Find my way to the exit was easy and I found Konan waiting outside the village for me. I smiles in greetings and wanted to talk about my time as a sitter but didn't know if that would be a good thing so kept quiet.

The walk back was quiet beside the sound of nature. That was fine for me; it gave me time to soak in the beauty all around me. It almost makes me second guess about keeping my nose stuck in a book, but my addiction to reading is stronger.

Once we reached a certain point, Konan stop walking. I knew what it meant and so turned around with my eyes closed. Not even a minute later and the blindfold is placed over my eyes. I spun around a few times until Konan stop me. Holding onto my wrist she guides me back to the place. I'm thankful for her patients with me, because she was right earlier, with the blindfold on I stumble a lot. Not my fault I was not meant to be blind, and I'm very used to seeing.

Once we get back to…the living quarters…base…I have no idea what to call it. I think I'll use hideout. So once we reach the hideout the blindfold gets taken off, and the view of the empty living room meets my gaze.

"I'll get started on dinner," I say with a smile.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are out so no need to make anything for them," Konan informs me.

I nod in reply and while she walks one way I head to the kitchen. I frown seeing that there is a small mess but shrug it off. Going about the kitchen, I get some rice cooking in the rice-cooker. With the oven I cut up some vegetables and sauté them. Then I get some chicken out of the freezer and grill the chicken. While the food cooks I clean up the mess.

When dinner is done, I prepare the plates and set the table as usual. I go to yell out dinner is done but frown. Would any of them get upset if I called out? Hidan wasn't happy this morning when I did it, but it's not morning anymore so would it be acceptable. I don't want to risk the chance of losing my vocal chords even though Kisame said Leader wouldn't allow that to happen. At the same time I don't want the food to go cold and become a waste.

Making my decision, I head out to the living room. Cupping my hands around my mouth to make my voice louder I yell, "Dinner is served; get it while it's still hot!"

I head back into the kitchen to start on desert. As I'm making desert I hear them walk in one by one. I resist the temptation to eat the brownie mix as I mix well the mixture up. I look over to the table to see that Sasori, Leader, Hidan and Kakuzu are not at the table. Well it looks like Kakuzu is Mr. Green Eyes; cool I finally know his name. That is good because I don't think he would like it if I called him Mr. Green Eyes to his face…or to anyone.

"Enjoy the meal everyone," I say smiling to each member, well except for Deidara.

"What is Ayano-chan doing," Tobi asks.

"Making desert," I reply as I add the mixture into a greased baking pan. "Anyone want to lick the bowl and spoon?"

"We're not animals, un," Deidara replies with a nasty glare.

"I didn't say any of you were," I reply.

He raises his brow glaring more, then replies with, "You asked us who wanted to lick those; so you're calling us animals, un."

"It's chocolate," I reply standing up straighter. "I'm not calling anybody an animal, but if you want to go that route then for your information humans are animals. We just happen to think and behave differently."

As Deidara stands in his seat Konan says in a commanding tone, "Deidara sit." My body tenses in case he ignores her and decides to come over. I am ready to make a run for it and use my human shield Itachi.

"We can't just sit back and just let her run her mouth, un," Deidara replies angrily.

"I am not running my mouth I was simply stating a fact," I reply.

"There she goes again," Deidara says turning to me as he gives a death glare.

"I said sit down," Konan says giving an even better glare to Deidara. He doesn't listen but he's not coming over to me.

"Before jumping to conclusions," Itachi speaks up. "Maybe you should have thought that maybe her question is a custom of hers back from her world."

I think about that as I place the brownies into the over. I wouldn't really call it a costume; it's just something I've always done when my mother made cake or brownies. She let me have the spoon and bowl and I would use my fingers to lick out the chocolate-y goodness that was unable to make it into the baking pan. She said her mother let her do the same and so on and so forth. I know of a few people who do the same. It's probably unhealthy, not that any of us care, but I guess it's like a tradition. In my mind I've always pictured it was something everyone did. They obviously don't do that here, which I should have thought about, but it's hard to remember when this world is sometimes similar to mine.

I get pulled away from my thoughts hearing Kisame laughing. Turning back to face everyone I raise my brow in confusion. I must have missed something for Kisame to be laughing. Maybe if I stay quiet I'll find out what is so funny.

"I think she missed your small little lecture Itachi," Kisame says and Itachi sighs. "Ah, that's twice today I've laughed." Okay, I'm still confused about what was so funny.

"What lecture," I ask causing Kisame to chuckle some more.

"She did miss the lecture," Kisame says.

"The lecture about if you don't keep your damn moth shut you tongue will get cut out, un," Deidara threatens.

My eyes widen as I bring my hands up to my mouth. Okay so I get threaten about losing my vocal chords and now my tongue. Yeah none of that is cool, it's a bit scary. How would I be able to explain to my parents why I'm mute?

"Deidara if you cannot refrain yourself…." Konan starts saying but I interrupt her.

"It's alright," I say with a small smile. "I guess I deserved what he said."

"Damn right, un."

"Gomen, I didn't mean to indirectly insult anyone. What I asked…it's not a costume more like a tradition if you want to call it that. It is just…this world is sort of similar to mine that I forget that it is actually different. So, I'll just keep the bowl and spoon for myself."

Deidara opens his mouth then closes it. He then glares at me and I shrug my shoulders. It's not like you can make everyone happy. Not that I'm trying to make him happy, I just figure apologizing would be the polite thing to do and would save me from losing my tongue.

"Ayano-chan," Tobi yells happily coming over and hugging me. "Tobi will take the spoon."

Chuckling I hand them him the spoon and reply; "It's all yours."

"Thanks Ayano-chan," Tobi replies taking the spoon.

"No problem," I say as I wipe some of the chocolate brownie mix out of the bowl. I then plop my finger into my mouth and hum in appreciation of the chocolate.

Taking my finger out of my mouth I say, "The brownies will be done in about twenty minutes. Once I take them out they'll need about ten minutes to cool."

"Tobi can't wait."

"**We won't eat any**," the black side of Zetsu says.

"Okay I don't mind," I reply shrugging my shoulders.

Zetsu has a…meat only appetite, hence the reason why his plate is the only one with just chicken. But even then he doesn't really eat a lot. He must eat something else that I don't know of. I'm not sure if I should ask or just wait until maybe he finally tells me.

I turn my attention to washing things up until the brownies are completed. Whenever anyone finished, I take their plate and wash it too. When the brownies are done I take them out placing them on top of the counter. Getting a knife I cut it into even pieces then leave it alone to cool off.

"Alright give the brownies ten minutes and then they are free to have," I say as I walk into the living room. "Kisame I'll go get changed into my training clothes and then come back."

Without waiting for any type of replies I head down the hallway. Once in my room, I close the door and strip down to my undergarments. Though I would like to take a shower there would be no point since I'll be training. Kisame said he would think about giving me some hands-on lessons and I really hope he will. Back when I used to pay attention, I was always a visual hands-on learner.

Done changing, I leave the room and head to the kitchen. I'm excited about training. I wonder when and if I'll get to learn jumping into like Konan did this morning. Oh, and I have to ask Kisame about how to use scrolls.

"Okay I'm ready for training," I say happily with a grin as I walk into the kitchen.

"Alright let's go get your training started," Kisame says. With a happy nod I follow him towards the training grounds.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Okay so this chapter was to show her interactions with the kids. I might write about how she is with the kids everyone once in a while, but it's not the focus on the story so you won't see them much. This was also to set up for the next chapter.**

**The poll is still up for whom Ayano should fall in love with. You can pick anyone in the Akatsuki with the exception of Leader/Pein and Konan.**

**If you have any ideas or would like to see something happen, go ahead and tell me. I'll be happy to add it into the story. I like making my readers happy.**

**I've seen some people do this and I thought I would do the same thing. So I'll write a couple of sentences that will be in the next chapter.**

**Preview: **I knew this was a bad idea, now I'm stuck out here waiting while the sun sinks lower. What is taking him so long?

**Anyways, the Akatsuki and entire Naruto world belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Ayano, any other OCs and the plot. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this as well as reviews, adding this to their favorites/alerts and voting. Reviews are much appreciated, until next time. ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Instead of talking about chakra we're going to try working with it," Kisame says once we reach the training grounds.

"Okay, how do we do that," I ask.

"First we're going to meditate, try to feel for your chakra," Kisame replies as he sits down. He brings up his hands holding up his middle and pointer fingers while the other fingers are down. "You are to hold your hands like this."

"Okay," I reply slightly unsure. I sit down with my legs cross just like him then place my hands in the same position.

"If it helps close your eyes," Kisame say closing his eyes. I do the same waiting for further instructions. "You want to try and feel chakra. It's inside every living creature. It is all around us."

Nothing else is said, so I mediate trying to figure out what chakra feels like. When we last talk about chakra he said it was spiritual and mental energy. That's cool and all but...what in the world does that feel like? I've never heard anyone talking about what energy feels like. How can anyone talk about what it feels like, there is nothing physical about energy, it's...invisible. Maybe I'm over thinking and...no there's still no physical form because Kisame mention it's all around us. So what am I looking for?

_Energy, Fat Ass_ says Fukatemono. Oh look, he's back. I mentally roll my eyes.

"I get that," I mutter under my breath.

He doesn't reply, how helpful of him. Maybe I should ask more about it. Yeah that would be smart instead of sitting her like an idiot.

"Kisame," I say keeping my eyes close. "How exactly am I supposed to look for chakra? What does it feel like? Am I supposed to imagine a color? I don't know what to do."

"You can imagine a color if you want," Kisame replies. "Try to search for something warm and comforting, that's how it feels like for most people. Chakra feels different for everyone."

"Arigato," I reply not finding his answer that much help.

Okay, so I need to stop over thinking this. Maybe...I should try to be more in-tune with my senses to feel chakra. If that is the case that can explain part of the reason for meditating. Meh, that means I got to try and not make my mind wander off.

Okay, Kisame said for most people it feels like it is warm and comforting. So I'll try to...somehow search for a feeling similar to that. Where am I supposed to find it? Should I try to be feeling for it around me or inside me? This is confusing, but then again I haven't dealt with this back home so of course it will be confusing. There should be a manual when traveling to other worlds to tell someone how they're supposed to do things. It should also have pictures to help show how things are done. It would make things easier.

If I want I can imagine a color. What color should I imagine? Green sounds good, it also happens to be my favorite color. Now that's figure out, what do I do next? Taking a deep breath I try clearing my thoughts and only imagine the color green. I sit there for what feels like a extremely long time. My one leg feels sore while the other one is numb. Seriously, I'm trying to feel for this warm and comforting energy around and inside me, but I feel nothing. Imagining it as the color green isn't helping either. I try not to get agitated with this, no one said it was going to be easy, but damn it all I want to get this over with.

"Anything yet," Kisame asks after another long period. Both of my legs are numb now.

"No," I reply opening my eyes and letting my body go slack. "This is all absolutely confusing to me. I try using your advice but I feel nothing."

"It takes practice," Kisame replies and goes to stand up. "When we're not training, you should meditate and try to locate your chakra."

I wanted to ask how he can be sure I have chakra, but he mentioned before that every living creature has it and that it is everywhere. He also had mentioned that it was energy. So even though I'm from a different world, I should have this chakra. But what if...because I'm from a different world the chakra I have is different? Should I bring this up? Maybe I should try doing some research. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll take the kids to the library tomorrow so I can check out a bunch of materials to do research. I'll even go looking through the scrolls in the living room.

"Alright," I reply uncrossing my legs. I try to stand up, but fall down. Chuckling I say, "I'm going to need a minute for my legs to start functioning again."

"You've got one minute," Kisame says seriously.

I nod in reply as I bite down on my lower lip for a moment. "Hey Kisame, I saw Konan jump about twenty feet in the air onto a tree branch. Can everyone do that?"

"Hai," he replies. "Once you're able to feel your chakra and get the chance to mold it, you'll eventually be able to do it as well."

"Awesome," I reply with a excited grin causing Kisame to chuckle. I can't wait to start being able to use chakra. Walking on water like Jesus will be kick-ass amazing, and doing what Konan did...man I'm going to be so awesome. "Oh I have another question," I say. "About scrolls; the other day when I was out with Konan I saw she used one to store the stuff she bought for me. She said I'll learn about it later in my training and well I thought since you're teaching me this week I can ask you. How exactly is a scroll used? What does it do? Can you teach me?"

"Slow down," Kisame says with a chuckle. "Scrolls have multiple uses. Someone can use them from summoning creatures, people and objects. Some scrolls are summoning contracts and others are used as storage. Depending on the type of scroll depends on how one makes it work. A majority of scrolls are used with chakra and others are used with blood. I can teach you how to use them at another time."

"That's...freaking epic," I say as I start to stand up. I wince in pain from the feeling of a billion needles stabbing my legs. Damn, it hurts a lot and it intensifies when I move my legs.

"Are you ready to move on to our next bit of training," Kisame asks chuckling.

"H-Hai," I reply trying to shake my legs one at a time.

"Our next training is taijutsu," Kisame says. "It doesn't require any chakra."

"What is taijutsu," I ask slightly tilting my head to the side.

"Hand to hand combat," he replies.

"Oh," I reply with a small frown. "I've never done any hand to hand combat before."

"You're going to be learning now," Kisame says with a smirk. "Here is a simple basic stance."

Kisame moves into the stance, legs slightly parted with both arms help up. His hands are not held closed in a fist but are open. I've never seen anyone do that before, but then again I have to remember different world means different rules and other things. So I copy Kisame's stance.

"Ready," Kisame asks.

"For what," I ask as my body slightly tenses.

"Taijutsu training begins now," Kisame says with a smirk.

Within milliseconds I'm being flipped through the air and land on my back hard. I'm in too much shock to feel any pain. Kisame stands over me shaking his head, his lips keep twitching.

"You're supposed to block," he says.

"I didn't see you move," I say as I stare up at him with wide eyes.

"Get up, I'll show you some basic moves and then we'll try again."

I roll over onto my stomach then push myself up. Standing up, I don't bother dusting off any dirt. Kisame gets back in the stance he showed me and I copy him. For the next twenty minutes he shows me some basic moves. Then after that he lets me practice the moves on a dummy for thirty minutes. Kisame keeps on getting on my case when I hold my arm up wrong or I'm moving my body the wrong way. I keep myself from snapping at him, I don't like when people nag at me for doing something wrong.

After practicing, Kisame then tells me it is time to practice with him. We both get into the fighting stance. I quickly think up a plan, if I move first I won't go into shock like I did the first time. So I go to attack Kisame first but I don't get a hit on him. I'm on the ground within seconds. I get back up and try to attack again only for Kisame to attack me first. And so the rest of our time training is sparing. I end up on the ground one hundred percent of the time. Not once do I land a single blow on Kisame. It just annoys me a tad bit, but then again I've never done any of this before so it just wouldn't be right if I picked up on it right away. Though I wish I could so I wouldn't end up on the ground nearly the entire time.

"That ends our training for the night," Kisame says about two...maybe three hours later.

"That's great," I mumble into the ground exhausted.

"It wasn't that bad," Kisame says. "You showed some guts instead of just quitting."

With shaky arms, I push myself up into a sitting position. I slightly glare at Kisame which only causes him to laugh. None of this is funny, I'm sore, dirty, and it feels like I was hit by a train...multiple times.

"I'm going to my room," I say, slowly standing up my legs slightly shaking.

Kisame nods replying, "You're going to need your rest."

_Yeah Fat Ass_, says Fukatemono_. I can't believe you actually continued with training. Why didn't you just quit?_

I keep quiet, ignoring his question as I walk out of the training grounds with Kisame following beside me. He takes the lead and I follow him. We end up in the kitchen and I quickly walk over to the cabinets. Pulling down a cup, I fill it up with water. Greedily, I inhale the water quenching my thirst. Kisame pulls out a glass and goes to the fridge to fill his up with something. I look over to where I had taken the brownies out to see them all gone. I frown; I should have known all the brownies would be gone. Shrugging I place backing sheet into the sink along with my cup. I'll wash all of that tomorrow.

"Goodnight," I say to Kisame as I walk out of the kitchen.

"Later kiddo," Kisame replies.

I make my way to my room. Once there I close and lock the door then head to the bathroom. Removing my clothes I leave them lying on the bathroom floor as I get into the tub. I turn the water on making sure it's warm and just stand under the falling water for about ten minutes. I then go through the process of scrubbing myself clean. When finished, I turn the water off and step out grabbing the only towel in the room. I should add towels onto my list of stuff to buy.

I dry myself off then place the towel on the shower rack thing. Opening my bathroom door I peak into my room to see no one has picked the lock and enter, though I don't see why anyone would want to (unless it's Deidara to scare me) but you can never be too careful. So I walk out of my room over to the dresser. Pulling out clean undergarments, I put them on then climb into bed. I'm adding pajamas to my list of things to get as well.

Pulling the covers over me I relax closing my eyes. I decide to meditate for a short amount of time before going to sleep. I try to search for chakra, but just like before I have no luck, but I continue trying. It doesn't last long because I am soon slipping into the world of dreams.

I wake up the next morning, feeling sorer then when I went to bed. With a groan I push the covers off, climbing out of bed. I go to my closet and pull out a pair of clothing. Once completely dressed I walk out heading for the living room. Until it is time to make breakfast I will busy myself with cleaning like I told Leader I would get done before leaving for work.

When I reach the living room I stand frozen in the doorway. Standing by the bookshelves is some redhead person. I watch the person for a moment scanning my memory to see if I have ever seen them before but I come up with nothing. There is no one in the base with red head.

"What are you doing awake this early," the redhead asks as they turn to me two scrolls in his hands.

"I always get up at this time," I reply. "Who are you?" Look, I'm sure that all of the members were here when they were discussing about killing me off or not. If they were all here then I have every right to be suspicious of this person.

_If they are not another member why should you be getting suspicious_, Fukatemono asks. _They could be your ticket to escape; though if they are a member this might play well into your hands by earning their trust if just a tad smudge of it._

The redhead doesn't reply and I frown. Instead he just turns around and starts going through more scrolls. I'm leaning to the fact that this person is not an intruder. At least they're not acting like one. Is there a certain way intruders are supposed to act? Shaking my head, I walk over to the bookshelves. The person can ignore me all they want I'll do the same.

I stand in front of the bookshelf that has books. None of the books are in any specific order; they look like someone just tossed them in. It's a complete mess. I start pulling down the books and place them on the floor in stacks of tens. I can feel the redhead watching me but I try to ignore them. Meanwhile this gives me time to think about a lot of things.

Once getting all the books down I take a seat on the floor. I start going through the books, checking the name of the authors. I start changing the piles into alphabetical order while dusting some of the books that look like they haven't been used in ages.

My body freezes as I feel something cool being pressed to my throat. Slowly, I take a deep breath and carefully continue putting the books in order as I keep them at a distance. If I get my throat slit I don't want blood getting on the books, they would get ruined.

"If I was an enemy of the Akatsuki you would have just been killed," says the redhead.

"But…you're not an enemy," I reply.

"What makes you so sure that I'm not," he asks.

"Your previous sentence," I reply, as I collect my thoughts. With my thoughts collected I continue with my reasoning, "Also about twenty maybe thirty minutes ago you asked why I was awake this early indicating you know about me being here but not my sleeping patterns. If you were an enemy you would have not only known about me and everyone else here but our sleeping patterns as well. Since I've only been here for a few days knowledge about my presences here or anywhere wouldn't have traveled that far even if there was a spy amongst your ranks. The same goes for the knowledge of my sleeping patterns since I keep my door lock." Now that I think about that I better buy some more locks for my door as well.

_Damn you actually said something smart._ I mentally roll my eyes. Replying back I tell Fukatemono that I am smart, just because I don't apply myself all the time does not make me a baka even though nine times out of ten I make the baka choices. Of course I tell this to him mentally so not to be heard out loud from Mr. Redhead.

I feel whatever was pressed to my neck being removed. My body relaxes and I let out a small sigh. Turning around I look at Mr. Redhead, watching as he places some sort of weapon away in a pouch on the side of his leg.

"If someone wants in your room, having it locked wouldn't stop them," Mr. Redhead says. "As for the other things you mentioned, you're correct."

I nod then ask, "So who are you?"

"Sasori," Mr. Redhead replies.

"Not true," I reply crossing my arms and slightly narrowing my eyes. Mr. Redhead looks at me in a way that reads are-you-calling-me-a-liar at least that's what it looks like and I nod my head. "Sasori is short about this tall," I uncross my arms to show Sasori's height. "He was hunched over and scary with a very pointy tail, which you are none of those."

Mr. Redhead stares at me for a moment. His lip just slightly twitches into a smirk. "You had seen Hiruko."

Shaking my head I reply with, "No that was Sasori. That is what Deidara called him. Sasori also had a gruff…rough type of voice. Your voice is smoother and…soft spoken as if you're bored and don't care about anything."

Sasori stares at me for a moment. I stare right back. I'm totally up for another staring contest. Everyone else is asleep (as far as I know) so I should win this time.

"Not a bad analyze since you've seen me a small handful of times," Mr. Redhead says. "Hiruko is my puppet armor, I am Sasori."

I open my mouth then close it. Puppet armor…well I use Itachi as a human shield so I guess it shouldn't be weird to hear that there is such a thing as puppet armor. But how can puppet…never mind it's a puppet of course it is going to seem like it was talking.

"Hypothetically, let's say I believe you," I say tapping my index finger against my mouth as my brows come together in slight confusion. "How does the puppet armor work and where were you?"

"You don't have to believe me and I don't need to tell you," Mr. Redhead says then starts walking away with some scrolls.

"Please," I say quickly getting up. The whole puppet armor concept is kind of cool. "I would like to know more."

"You're already engaged with another activity," Sasori says as he continues walking away.

"Fine," I mumble under my breath as I turn around. Looks like I will have to do research about puppet armor as well. That's okay; it means more things to learn. I like this world a lot.

I go back to placing the books in alphabetical order. Once finished I went to get a rag and some water then clean off the bookshelf. While letting the bookshelf to dry, I move onto the other bookshelf with the scrolls. There isn't much dusting for the scrolls indicating that the scrolls are used more often than the books. Since the scrolls don't have an author's name on them I place them in order from largest to smallest. By the time I finish the other bookshelf is dried so I'm able to put the books up.

Yesterday I had cleaned the living room floor and walls so I have it completed. I head into the kitchen to clean up the very small amount of dishes. When I'm done I stand in the room trying to think of what else I'm supposed to clean. Do I have to clean everyone's room? Do I do everyone's laundry? If so, where am I supposed to wash the clothes? I should have thought about these questions before so I could have asked. Maybe I could ask Sasori but that means having to track him down and possibly get lost. I need a tour of this place.

Shrugging my shoulder I get started on breakfast. When completed, I place the food up in containers wrapped with towels that I head heated up to keep the food warm. I place them on the table and then set the table. I don't bother yelling out that breakfast is finish since I don't want to risk the chance of waking someone and they threaten to make me voiceless.

With nothing else to do, I head to the living room and look through the books to research up on chakra. I find a few books and take a seat on the couch. I spend the next few hours learning about chakra. The things I learn amaze me that I get giddy to continue with my training. It turns out these people are ninjas and they use it for so many things. I'll get to learn to walk on water like Jesus, which will be cool if I can do it back home. Some of them can breathe out fireballs; that is just epic. There is so many cool things they can do with chakra it almost seems magical and there is no ending to what things they can do with it. However, I am unable to find anything that can help me with trying to locate chakra. It just means more research because I am so psyched to be able to eventually do some of these things.

"Ayano," I hear Konan say pulling my attention away from the books.

"Yeah," I ask as I look to her with a smile.

"Deidara will be escorting you today," she replies. "You're to leave in three minutes."

"Nani," I say with disbelief. "Why does it have to be Deidara?"

"It was Leader's decision," she replies. "Do not question his motives?"

"Hai," I reply with a sigh as I close the books. "I'll be ready in time."

Konan nods and walks off. Grabbing the books, I go place them back in their correct spots. I make a run for it to my room to get my shoes. With my shoes on, I run back to the living room and find Deidara waiting with a scowl on his face. When he sees me her glares and I glare back.

"Turn around, un," he says as he roughly grabs hold of my shoulder and forces me to turn around.

A blindfold gets placed over my eyes. He ties it tightly and manages to pull out a few strand of my hair causing me to wince. I don't like this anymore than he does so there is no need for him to be acting like a jerk. This is a really bad idea. I wouldn't doubt if he tries to kill me.

My eyes widen behind the blindfold as my body becomes frozen. What if he actually does try to kill me while we're gone? No one would know. He could totally get away with it. I'm not ready to die. I still have to pay back Konan and learn more about chakra including this world. I'm too young to die. Leader is fucked up in the head. What if this was planned all along? I am so doomed.

"Move it, un," Deidara growls.

I feel a hand roughly grab my wrist and yank me forward. I stumble trying to catch my footing as Deidara continues to pull me along at a fast space. Hello, I have a freaking blindfold on can't we move slow?

_Just moments ago you were worried about dying; now you're worried about not being able to walk._

"Oh shut up," I mumble in reply.

Soon I can feel that we're outside. Deidara stops moving almost causing me to collide into him…or a tree since I can't see. A moment later I'm being roughly picked up and then thrown. I scream in surprise until I land on something squishy, the feel of the breeze gone. What in the seven wonders is going on?

"Um…if I say please would you tell me what is going on," I ask but get no reply.

Suddenly I fall down on all fours as my stomach feels like it has fallen up. I get this sick feeling that I am moving up but I'm not even sure how. Forget this I am not wearing the blindfold.

Moving my hands to the back of my head, I go to undo the knot. As I'm trying to get the blindfold of, my body lunges forward. Holding out my hands I end up colliding into more squishy stuff. With a growl I get back to work to remove the blindfold.

I never get the chance to remove the blindfold because then it starts to feel like my body is going through weird spinning flipping motions. My body is constantly colliding into squishy…walls…something and I start feeling sick to my stomach. Thank goodness I actually didn't eat any food or I'd probably be puking my guts out

After a long amount of time, I'm probably exaggerating though since my body is just tumbling around like clothes in a washing machine, everything stops moving. I moan feeling both sick and dizzy. Something then grabs hold of me and yanks me forward. I grab onto this squishy substance to keep myself from lunging forward, only for the substance to clump into my hands and my body continuing to move.

"Ouch," I yell out as I feel something bite me and I go to yank my hand away then land on my butt hard.

"Shut up, un," I hear Deidara say.

Seconds later the blindfold is ripped off me. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness but once it does I narrow my aqua eyes at Deidara. He narrows his eyes in return.

"What the hell was going on," I ask as I stand up on wobbly legs.

"I wasn't going to deal with you being slow and stumbling around, un," he replies as I notice a giant white bird behind him.

I look behind me to see the village then look back at him. If that is how we travelled here then…I look down to my hand to see the white substance I had gotten. It is the same white color as the bird, and as I move it around in my hand I realize it was clay. So we had travelled by a giant clay bird. Okay I don't know how that was possible. I do know I didn't collided at all into Deidara through the traveling and obviously I didn't fall off so that must mean…he put me inside the stomach of a clay bird.

"Jerk," I growl out as I chuck the clay at him with a glare.

Deidara moves his head to the side causing the clay to miss and land on the bird. He gives me a glare that promised death. I squeak realizing my mistake of having my anger get control of me. Since I don't have my human shield Itachi (that's right I am going to be calling Itachi that from now on) I take off running into the village.

While running I constantly look behind me to make sure I'm not being follow. I even look up in the air to make sure I don't see him chasing me down with the bird. After a few minutes of running and constantly checking I come to the conclusion that he's not chasing me. With a sigh of relief I stop running and head for Honoka's home.

"You're early," Honoka says after answering the door to see me.

"That not a bad thing is it," I ask.

"Not at all," he replies and lets me in. "The kids are eating lunch."

"Same rules apply as yesterday," I ask.

"Hai," he replies.

Honoka says farewell to his children promising his son that he'll be back then leaves for work. After the finish their lunch we spend an hour playing soccer in the backyard just like yesterday. I let them win again...they won by thirty to twenty points. I blame that on the fact that I'm sore and have some bruises from my taijutsu training last night.

After spending time playing soccer I decide to head for the library. With the promise of sweets the kids agree to come and lead the way. We spend about thirty minutes in the library as I search for more books to do my research. The library was small and what books I found were of no help since there is copies of them back at the hideout. Getting no help from the library I take the kids back home and as promise I bake them a batch of cookies.

We spend the rest of our time playing more games. Both of them have friends that come over and I allow them to be involved in the games. With more kids I teach them a game called four square and other multiplayer games. But then it soon led to another game of soccer and since there were more kids I had to tell them all of the rules. I became the referee since I was too sore to participate in any more games. Besides I knew that back at the base after dinner I'll be doing more training…and ending up on the ground.

When Kei's and Hotaru's friends left, I sent the two kids up to take a bath and got started on what they would be having for dinner. At five thirty when their father got home he greeted his kids and then I informed him about the events of today just like I did yesterday. I then said my goodbye and left to g meet Deidara at the gates.

So here I am, outside the village waiting for Deidara. I'm walking back and forth in front of the gates. I'm actually surprised no one has come over to me to ask me what I am doing. I don't think anyone notices what I'm doing. But yeah, I'm walking in front of the gates like I have been doing for the past hour.

I knew this was a bad idea, now I'm stuck out here waiting while the sun sinks lower. What is taking him so long? Am I stuck waiting because of earlier in the day? Is he even going to bother to pick me up?

_Does it matter? You could be escaping but you're waiting to be picked up? For someone who is smart you're being a baka just staying here. You could have been at least a couple of miles away from here, Fat Ass._

I blink in surprise then frown. Fukatemono has a point; I could actually use this as a chance to escape. But then again my stuff is at their hideout and if Leader would know that I said anything about them to someone, I'm sure he would know about me running away.

"Not going to happen," I mumble to him in reply.

_Forget about your stuff Fat Ass. If you live through this world and make it back home you can just get copies of your books. Plus there is plenty of food back home for you to munch on._

"I don't care," I reply rolling my eyes.

"You're still waiting? **Can you try to run so we can eat you?** Don't say that, you know we're not allowed to eat her. **We should, I don't see how she is of any use.**"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I apologize for the late update. Yes, I could have updated this on Wednesday but then it would have been rushed and badly written, I figured it would be better to take my time and have this late then have my readers read a poorly written chapter.**

**Kyoki no Megami, thank you for your review and giving me your opinion about the pairings I will keep it in mind. She is nice, it is not an act and she is polite because that it the way she was raised. I also have no opinion or preference of who is paired with, I am making it solely based on my reader's choices. Though it would be nice to see people's reasoning for who they think she should be paired with. You also mentioned you wanted to see her have more interaction with other members. I will make sure that happens.**

**Well the poll is obviously still up and the options have not and will not change. So this is actually the last time I am going to say this; the poll is still up for whom Ayano should fall in love with. You can pick anyone in the Akatsuki with the exception of Leader/Pein and Konan. I will inform you readers when the poll will come to an end.**

**If you have any ideas or would like to see something happen, go ahead and tell me. I'll be happy to add it into the story. I like making my readers happy.**

**Anyways, the Akatsuki and entire Naruto world belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Ayano, any other OCs and the plot. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this as well as reviews, adding this to their favorites/alerts and voting. Reviews are much appreciated, until next time. ^.^**

**Preview of next chapter: **I stare in complete disbelief. All of that…I went through all of that for nothing.


End file.
